Boy or Girl?
by RainbowAi
Summary: Kehidupan masa SMA Akari dan teman-temannya! Akari bertukar tempat dengan saudara kembarnya, Takeru. Untuk itulah ia merubah penampilannya menjadi seperti laki-laki. Berhasilkah Akari melewati masa SMA-nya dengan aman, tanpa seorang pun mengetahui rahasianya? /Dengan selingan pair AkarixGill! XD -HIATUS-
1. Chapter 1: Takeru's Stupid Idea

Boy or Girl?

Chapter 1: Takeru's Stupid Idea!

============="

**Disclaimer: Harvest Moon bukan punyaku...Tapi kalo fic ini punyaku X3**

**Warning: Gajeness everywhere, OOC, typo everywhere, kegaringan, dan mungkin fic ini akan membuat anda mati berdiri setelah anda membacanya #Eh**

**Jadiii... Aku mutusin buat bikin fic GillxAkari baru. Tapi masih tetep kulanjutin kok, yang SPiCa. Aku cuma mendadak dapet ide, terus pengin di jadiin fic X3 **

**Ah, sudahlah. Selamat membacaaaa~~!**

**=============================="**

Seorang anak perempuan berambut _blonde _yang kira-kira berumur 7 tahunan berlari menghampiri wanita yang—sepertinya—adalah ibunya.

"Mama, mama!"

Ibunya yang sedang membaca buku di kasur menoleh. "Ada apa, Akiko?"

"Aku baru lihat kalender, dan tanggal 3 Winter besok adalah ulang tahun pernikahan Papa dan Mama. Jadi, maukah Mama bercerita sedikit tentang masa remaja Mama dulu? Apa dulu Papa dan Mama satu sekolah?" Tanya Akiko, nada suaranya terdengar sangat antusias. Ibunya tersenyum. Sempat terlihat semburat merah muda muncul di wajah wanita bernama Akari itu.

"Oke, Mama akan cerita. Dulu, Papa dan Mama memang bersekolah disekolah yang sama. Walau dulu pertemuannya agak aneh..." Akari tertawa kecil mengingat masa remajanya yang dulu sangat berbeda dari remaja lain.

"Ooh!" Akiko melompat kegirangan. "Ceritakan!"

"Ayo, duduk disini. Mama akan mulai menceritakan masa remaja Mama..."

===================================="

"Huaaah, aku akan bersekolah di sekolah yang berbeda dengan Akari!"

Aku menoleh ketika namaku disebut-sebut. Hikari, adik kembarku, berlari dari luar kamar dengan heboh, melompat ke tempat tidur, dan langsung memelukku.

"Apa, sih?"

"Kita akan beda sekolah, Aka-san!"

"Memang kenapa?"

"Aku akan sekolah di Forget-Me-Not Valley, sedangkan kau bersekolah disini!" Pekik Hikari lagi. Aku segera menutup buku yang sedang kubaca, dan memandang Hikari dengan serius.

"Kau serius?"

"100%! Aku tak mau pisah dari—"

"Hikari, Akari!" Ucapan Hikari terputus oleh pekikan orang lain yang ikut menyerbu masuk ke kamar kami. Yah, kuperkenalkan kepada kalian, 2 orang kakak kembarku, Yuuki dan Takeru.

"Ibu bilang kita semua akan bersekolah di tempat yang berbeda! Di asrama!" Seru Yuuki, masih dengan nada horor yang similiar dengan nada suara Hikari.

"Iya! Yuuki di Mineral Town, Hikari di Forget-Me-Not Valley, aku di Castanet Island, dan kau Akari, tetap disini!" Timpal Takeru. Aku memandang ketiga saudara kembarku dengan tatapan horor.

"Berarti kita semua akan bersekolah di asrama?"

Yuuki mengangguk.

"Aah, aku tak mau bersekolah di tempat yang asing bagiku..." Ucap Takeru, melemparkan dirinya ke kasur. Hikari dan Takeru kompak mengangguk.

"Iya! Forget-Me-Not Valley? Dimana itu?"

"Aku pernah mendengar nama tempat itu. Tidak jauh dari sini, kok. Lah, bagaimana denganku? Mineral Town? Siapa yang pernah kesana?"

Hikari mengacungkan jarinya.

"Kapan kau pernah kesana?" Aku mengerutkan kening.

"Dulu, waktu masih di JHS, _study tour _ke sana."

"Aah, padahal kita sudah kelas 12, kenapa Ayah harus pindah... Kita kan sudah nyaman di sekolah lama kita..!" Pekik Yuuki. Ya, dulu kami tinggal di sebuah pulau, jauh dari sini. Sampai Ayahku mendadak harus pindah ke tempat ini. Walau kami sudah kelas 12—sebentar lagi lulus SHS—tapi kami harus tetap pindah, mengikuti Ayah dan Ibu. Dan sekarang... repot sekali. Padahal kami bersekolah tinggal setahun lagi, tapi Ibu ngotot memasukkan kami ke sekolah asrama. Katanya sih, karena di sekolah-sekolah asrama itu terdiri dari JHS, SHS, dan kampus. Makanya kami dimasukkan ke sekolah-sekolah tersebut agar saat kuliah nanti, kami sudah tidak pusing mencari kampus.

Kami kembali mengangguk. Setelah itu, aku kembali membaca buku, Hikari berguling-guling tak jelas di kasur, Yuuki menyalakan TV, dan Takeru diam di kursi, seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Aku tahu! Teriak Takeru tiba-tiba.

"Apa!?"

"Duh, pelan-pelan kek, aku keselek nih -_-"

"Ah, diam dulu, Yuuki! Aku punya ide! Bagaimana kalau... Kita bertukar tempat?"

Aku melongok. "Hah?"

"Kita berempat kan kembar identik. Wajah kita gak terlalu beda, kan?"

"Ya, itulah alasan kenapa mukamu agak feminin, mirip Akari." Potong Yuuki. Takeru melempar bantal yang ada didekatnya. Yes, kena kepala Yuuki!

"Maksudku, kalau kembar begini, kita kan jadi bisa menyamar, dan 'bertukar' sekolah. Akari!"

Aku menoleh. "Apa?"

"Mineral Town, Forget-Me-Not Valley, Castanet Island. Kau ingin bersekolah dimana?"

Aku berpikir sejenak. Sebenernya aku punya teman yang tinggal di Forget-Me-Not Valley. Tapi aku ingin mencoba hal baru.. Castanet Island sepertinya menarik...

"Kupikir Castanet Island cukup menarik..."

"Nah, aku seharusnya bersekolah di Castanet, kan? Bagaimana kalau kau dan aku bertukar sekolah?"

"Bagaimana caranya?"

"Kau cukup menyamar menjadi aku. Dan sebaliknya! Kita bisa memanfaatkan kemiripan wajah kita berempat untuk mengelabui orang lain! Kau ingat kan, bahkan Ibu dan Ayah kadang salah memanggilku dan Yuuki?" Seru Takeru berapi-api.

"Iya juga, ya... Tapi kalau ketahuan?"

"Itu resikomu!"

"Yuuki, kau mau kulempar ke luar jendela?"

"Enggak, makasih!"

"Itu bisa diurus nanti! Yang penting, kalian setuju?"

Aku menatap ketiga saudara kembarku.

"Aku setuju."

"Aku juga!"

"Aku ikut setuju!"

Takeru tersenyum. "Oke, jadi... Aku akan bertukar tempat dengan Akari, dan Hikari dengan Yuuki. Jadi, ayo kita pergi!"

"Heh? Kemana?" Tanya Hikari.

"Membeli wig untukku dan Yuuki, juga memotong rambut kalian."

"Hyaa! Dipotong?"

"Kau harus mau! Ayo!"

"Oke, deh..."

============================================"

Aku berdiri di depan cermin. Rambutku tidak jadi dipotong, melainkan diikat menjadi kunciran kecil. Beruntung rambutku memang pendek. Katanya sih, sekolah di Castanet itu memperbolehkan murid laki-lakinya berambut panjang maupun dikuncir. Aneh memang, tapi justru menguntungkanku—yang tidak mau dipotong rambutnya.

"Hei, Akari! Kau mirip dengan Takeru!" Celetuk Yuuki.

"Hee, sepertinya kau cocok juga memakai rok, mirip Hikari." Balasku dengan nada menyindir. Yuuki mendengus kesal.

"Oya, 1 hal yang aku bingung... Bagaimana dengan suara kita?" Tanya Hikari. Aku, Yuuki, dan Takeru kompak menoleh.

"Maksudnya?"

"Kan rasanya aneh kalau seseorang mendengar suara Yuuki—yang menjadi Hikari—yang terdengar berat..."

"Tenang saja! Suara Yuuki kan bisa berubah menjadi mirip suara luwak kejepit pintu!" Tawaku. Yuuki langsung mengambil bola plastiknya dan bermaksud melemparnya kepadaku.

"Eeh, maaf!"

"Lalu, kalian sendiri gimana, Aka, Hika?"

"Kurasa aku bisa kok, merubah suara menjadi sedikit lebih berat. Dan namaku Akari, bukan Aka -_-"

"Aku juga bisa, kok!" Timpal Hikari. Takeru mengangguk-angguk.

"Oke, kalau begitu, siap untuk 'kehidupan' baru penuh rahasia kita?"

"Siap, Jendral Takeru!"

==================================="

_Yah, walau sudah bilang begitu, tetap saja aku masih agak takut..._

Kami berempat sedang berada di sebuah kapal yang akan membawa kami ke tempat tinggal baru kami masing-masing. Aku memperhatikan ketiga saudara kembarku—yang sudah berpenampilan sangat berbeda.

Akimoto Yuuki, kakak kembar sulungku, sedang memainkan hanphonenya.

Akimoto Takeru, kakak kembar keduaku, sedang membaca buku dengan mimik serius.

Akimoto Hikari, adik kembarku, sedang asyik memperhatikan lautan.

Dan aku, Akimoto Akari, sedang berpikir mengenai ide bodoh Takeru ini. Bagaimana kalau ternyata salah satu dari kami berempat ada yang ketahuan?

"Sebentar lagi kita akan sampai di Castanet Island!" Seru Pascal, nahkoda kapal ini.

"Umm, Takeru..."

"Apa, Akari?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita ketahuan?"

Takeru—yang sudah berpenampilan seperti perempuan—tersenyum simpul, berjalan menghampiriku, lalu menepuk pundakku.

"Aku yakin kita tak akan ketahuan semudah itu."

"Tapi, kurasa Akari benar. Bagaiamana kalau itu terjadi?" Celetuk Hikari dengan nada khawatir.

"Jangan khawatir! Kalau misal tiba-tiba salah satu dari kalian ketahuan, dan kalian ada di dalam ruangan, segera tendang orang itu keluar! Pura-pura mati!" Seru Yuuki.

"Err, kita bukan anjing, Yuuki. Kok pura-pura mati?"

"Ikuti saja caraku!"

""Kalau tak berhasil?"

"Pura-pura amnesia! Tanyakan, Dimana aku? Siapa aku? Kamu siapa?"

"Ngaco ah -_- Eh, ngomong-ngomong, kau cantik juga, Yuuki!"

"Kau menyebalkan, Hikari -,-"

Kami berdebat dengan sangat seru. Sayangnya, debat kami terpotong oleh seruan Pascal.

"Kita sudah sampai di Castanet Island!"

Aku bersiap mengangkat barang-barang bawaanku yang lumayan banyak.

"Akari..."

Aku menoleh. Hikari—yang kini sudah berpenampilan seperti laki-laki, sepertiku—berdiri dibelakangku. Wajahnya terlihat khawatir.

"Aww, Hikari! Jangan sedih gitu! Kita masih bisa saling telepon, e-mail, dan sebagainya!"

"Oke... sampai jumpa!"

"Akari, jangan lupa oleh-oleh!"

"Kau berisik, Yuuki! Sampai jumpa lagi!"

Aku melompat turun dari kapal, dan memperhatikan kapal mulai kembali berlayar menjauh. Ketiga saudara kembarku melambai dari jendela kapal.

"Sayonara, Akariii!" Pekik mereka. Aku meringis melihat penampilan Yuuki dan Takeru yang sudah memakai wig seperti perempuan, dan Hikari yang sudah mirip laki-laki.

"Yuuki, Takeru, Hikari, baik-baik disana!"

========================================="

Aku berdiri di depan sebuah gerbang yang sangat besar. Di atasnya tertulis "CASTANET ACADEMY" dengan huruf kapital berwarna perak. Gedung sekolah disini sangat besar. Sekolah mewah, nih...

"Aku akan memulai hari pertamaku di CA! Ganbatte!" Gumamku, berlari memasuki wilayah sekolah.

Kurasa sekolah ini tidak buruk juga...

**=================================="**

**Yosh, selesai!**

**Ini fic (Baka) terinspirasi dari ide gila sodara kembarku yang minta tukeran sekolah, mentang-mentang muka kami mirip! =_=**

**Maaf buat kalian yang nunggu-nungguin fic SPica di-update! Bahkan sampai aku mem-publish fic ini, chapter 3 SPica masih belum selesai -...-**

**Sementara kayaknya aku lebih fokus ke fic ini dulu. Gomen kalau aku update lama, ya! **

**Sekian, terima kasih, dan reviews kalian ditunggu... Ciao!**

**Q.1: Siapa Takeru dan Yuuki?**

**A.1: Takeru=cowok karakter utama di Tree of Tranquility. Nama Inggris (?)nya Kevin. **

** Yuuki=cowok karakter utama di Animal Parade. Nama Inggrisnya Kasey.**

**RainbowLyoko's out!**


	2. Chapter 2: Oh, No!

Chapter 2: Oh, No...

======================================"

**...Apa perlu ya, ngetik disclaimer sama warning di tiap chapter? Enggak, kan? Aku udah nulis dua-duanya di chapter 1 kok! :3**

**==================================="**

Aku berlari memasuki Castanet Academy. Yah, sambil tetap kerepotan karena membawa beberapa tas dan koper. Tiba-tiba, seorang gadis—yang kutebak seumuranku—berlari menghampiriku.

"Eh, hai! Kau anak baru disini, ya?" Sapa gadis berambut pink itu. Aku berdehem sejenak sebelum menjawab, mengingat aku sudah berpenampilan seperti laki-laki sekarang, lengkap dengan seragam laki-laki di CA.

"Ya..." Yes! Suaraku cukup terdengar seperti laki-laki!

"Ooh! Namaku Luna, aku murid kelas 11! Dan kau?"

"A-Aku... Akimoto Takeru, kelas 12." Jawabku berbohong.

"Kau menarik! Sayang sekali kau adalah kakak kelasku! Well, sampai jumpa!" Gadis berambut pink itu berlari menjauh. Aku tidak ketahuan? Luna mengira aku laki-laki? Haha, berarti penyamaranku sempurna!

"Oke, saatnya mencari kamarku!"

========================================"

Aku berdiri di depan sebuah kamar dengan tulisan 'Room 113'. Aku yakin inilah kamarku. Tempat yang akan kutinggali selama setahun ini. Siapa yang akan menjadi teman sekamarku, ya? Semoga saja teman sekamarku akan menyenangkan!

_*Cklek*_

Aku melongok di depan pintu. Kamarnya mirip dengan kamar hotel! OAO Mewah sekali!

"Hmm? Siapa kau?"

Aku mencari-cari sumber suara. Dari mana suara tadi berasal?

"Halo?"

"Ah..." Di depanku sudah berdiri sesosok laki-laki berambut _blonde_—nyaris platinum—dan bermata biru langit. Caranya menatapku membuatku merinding! Tajam sekali!

"Aku.. Ehm, Akimoto Takeru! Aku akan menjadi teman sekamarku mulai saat ini!"

Ia menarik nafas panjang. "Ayo, masuklah."

_*Klek*_

"Kau kelas berapa?"

"Eum, 12-1." Seingatku sih. Aku agak lupa kelas apa yang akan kutempati.

"Kalau begitu, kau sekelas denganku. Siapa tadi namamu?"

"Akimoto Takeru. Dan kau?"

"Gill Hamilton."

"Ooh..." Aku mengangguk-angguk sok mengerti. "Salam kenal, dan mohon bantuannya!"

"He'eh. Santai saja. Kau sudah tahu jadwal pelajarannya, kan?"

Aku mengangguk kecil. "Iya. Kita mulai kelas pertama jam berapa, sih?"

Gill terlihat buru-buru membereskan tasnya. "Euh, sebentar lagi. Kira-kira 10 menit lagi."

"Apa? Wat de pak?"

Gill menoleh. "Hah?"

Aku buru-buru menggeleng. "Tidak, abaikan saja!" Bodohnya aku yang mengumpat didepannya -_- Untung dia tak mendengarnya...

"Huaa, 10 menit lagi? Eh, tunggu! Gill, tunggu aku!"

"Cepatlah. Kau kan murid baru disini, masa hari pertama sudah telat?"

"Enggak mau, ngomong-ngomong kelas pertama kita apa?"

"Sejarah."

Tidaaaak. Pelajaran yang paling membuat otakku berasap!

"Aduh, sejarah?"

"Memang kenapa? Kau ini laki-laki tapi mengeluh terus."

Err, maaf, tapi sebenarnya aku perempuan...

"Kutinggal."

"Iya, iya! Jangan! Aku bisa nyasar!"

====================================="

"Maaf kami terlambat, bu!"

Seisi kelas menoleh. "Oh, Gill dan... Anak-anak, kita kedatangan teman baru... Silahkan masuk dan perkenalkan dirimu." Guru tadi mempersilahkan Gill dan aku memasuki kelas.

"Silahkan, kenalkan dirimu. Dan Gill, kau boleh duduk."

Kelas hening. Sangaat hening. Aku sedikit—maksudku sangat—gugup. Bagaimana kalau aku melakukan kesalahan? Bagaimana kalau rahasiaku ini terungkap?

"U-Um.. Namaku Akimoto Takeru, aku pindahan dari Waffle Island. Salam kenal dan mohon bantuannya!"

Anehnya, sesaat setelah aku mengatakan 'Waffle Island', kuperhatikan murid-murid sekelas kompak menoleh ke Gill. Sedangkan Gill cuma diam saja. Bisik-bisik mulai terdengar di kelas, dan kebanyakan dari kumpulan anak perempuan.

"Hei, hei, kenapa jadi ribut? Oke, terima kasih, Takeru. Kau bisa duduk di—"

"Di sebelah saya saja, sensei!"

Perhatianku tertuju ke seorang gadis berambut pirang dikuncir belakang dan bermata hijau, yang berdiri mengacungkan jari. Kursi di sebelahnya kosong.

"Jangan, di sebelah saya saja!" Pekik gadis lain yang berambut merah dan bermata keunguan.

"Umm, Selena, disebelahmu kan ada Phoebe...?"

"Gak papa, sensei! Phoebe bisa pindah, kan?"

Gadis berambut hijau & berkacamata disampingnya mengangguk kikuk.

Guru sejarah itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, lalu menunjuk ke bangku kosong di sebelah Gill. "Kau bisa duduk di sebelah Gill, Takeru. Kenapa kalian heboh sih? Kan ini cuma untuk selama pelajaran sejarah."

"Soalnya Takeru tampak menarik, bu!" Celetuk gadis berambut merah tadi. Guru—yang bernama Yue-sensei—itu tertawa melihat celetukan gadis yang bernama Selena. Aku hanya bisa menunduk malu. Ini rasanya jadi laki-laki populer? Tidak enaaak...

"Takeru, ini hari pertamamu di CA tapi kau sudah dapat fans! Ahah, silahkan duduk!"

Aku berjalan dengan gugup ke bangku paling belakang, di sebelah Gill. Sempat kudengar bisik-bisik seperti 'Takeru menarik...' atau ' Wajahnya memang agak feminin, tapi lebih baik daripada Julius!' dan 'Wow, ia tampan...'

Aduh -_-" Sebagai perempuan, aku benar-benar tersinggung! Berarti benar perkataan Yuuki yang mengatakan kalau aku perempuan yang 'tampan' =,=

"Oke, anak-anak, buka buku kalian, halaman 141!"

"Sudah dapat fans?" Tanya Gill dengan nada menyindir. Aku mengangkat bahu, bingung mau menjawab apa.

"Gill... habis ini pelajaran apa?"

"Kimia."

Hah, baguslah... "Oh..."

Aku kembali memperhatikan Yue-sensei menjelaskan. Tiba-tiba sebuah gumpalan kertas jatuh di depanku. _Pesan? Contekan?_

"_Aku Kathy. Eksperimen di Lab nanti kau duduk denganku, ya!"_

Aku celingak-celinguk mencari seseorang yang melempar kertas ini. Gadis pirang tadi—yang duduk di samping kanan kami—melambai sambil tersenyum manis. Aku membalasnya dengan mengangguk-angguk terpaksa.

Aduh, ini hari pertamaku di sekolah baru, tapi aku sudah mendapat beberapa 'penggemar'? -,-

"Takeru."

Aku menoleh. Gill sedang menutupi mukanya dengan buku, berpura-pura seolah dia sedang serius membaca buku.

"Ya?"

"Kau benar-benar dari Waffle Island?"

"Iya. Kenapa?"

Dia tidak menjawab. Tapi bisa kuperhatikan ekspresi mukanya yang berubah menjadi agak sedih, entah kenapa.

_*Pluk!* _Ada lagi gumpalan kertas yang jatuh di depanku. Aku segera membukanya.

"_Aku Luke! Orang dengan rambut biru dan mata oranye! Aku harap kita bisa berteman, karena aku tahu itu akan menjadi sangat EKSTRIM!"_

Aku tak bisa berkata apa-apa membaca kertas itu. Kuharap tidak semua murid di kelas ini _hyperactive_... Kuharap paling tidak ada satu orang saja yang masih normal... =_="

"Dari Luke?" Celetuk Gill. Aku mengangguk.

"Sabar saja kalau dia mulai mendekatimu. Ia bisa membuatmu sakit kepala karena ulahnya."

Aku tertawa pelan. Sampai segitunya, kah?

Karena bosan, aku mulai iseng mencorat-coret bukuku. Sampai tiba-tiba ada 3 gumpalan kertas yang jatuh secara bersamaan ke arahku.

"Kenapa murid disini mendadak gila dan 'terobsesi' dengan gumpalan bola kertas ketika kau datang?" Tanya pemuda pirang disampingku. Aku meringis.

Yang pertama...

"_Hei, aku ingin tahu, apa kau suka memasak? Aku harap jawabannya iya, karena aku ingin ada setidaknya satu laki-laki lagi di kelas ini yang juga suka memasak. Oh, aku Chase. Orang berambut _peach _yang duduk disamping Kathy."_

Yang kedua...

"_Kau suka memancing? –Toby"_

"Err, Gill? Toby, yang mana orangnya?"

Gill menunjuk bangku di depan Kathy dan Chase. Seorang pemuda berambut biru pucat—nyaris keperakan—duduk disana.

"Oh, thanks!"

Dan yang terakhir...

"_Hey! Aku Maya, teman sebangku Toby! Aku ingin tanya, apa kau bisa memasak? Apa masakanmu enak? Kalau iya, maukah kau mengajariku memasak? :D"_

"Ini akan menjadi hari yang paaaanjaaang..." Batinku.

========================================"

_**~Break time, 14.30 PM, Taman kecil Castanet Academy~**_

"Hei, Gill. Kau tidak ikut bermain basket seperti mereka?"

"Tidak."

Aku kembali memperhatikan sekumpulan laki-laki dari kelas 12-1 yang sedang seru-serunya bermain basket.

"Kenapa kau terus-terusan membaca buku?"

"Kenapa kau terus-menerus mengangguku? Kau benar-benar seorang laki-laki, kan?"

_Oh, tidaaak~ _

"I-Iya, lah! Memang apa yang membuatmu berpikir kalau aku bukan laki-laki?"

"Well, banyak. Tingkah lakumu yang selalu mengikutiku, suaramu yang agak berbeda, dan badanmu yang terlalu kurus—"

"—Kau bilang apa tadi? Bukan cuma aku yang kurus!"

"Coba sebutkan minimal 2 laki-laki kurus di kelas 12-1."

"Bo, Chase, Toby, Julius, dan kau."

"..."

"...Yo, kau kalah!" Aku tertawa sambil berlari menjauh.

"Mau kemana kau?"

"Ikutan main basket!"

Gill mengangkat bahu, kemudian kembali melanjutkan bacaannya.

======================================="

_**~Asrama, Room 113~**_

"Hey, Takeru."

Aku mengintip dari balik buku yang sedang kubaca. "Apa?"

"Kau tidak bersiap?"

"Memang untuk apa?"

"Setelah ini kan kelas renang."

Aku meletakkan bukuku, melompat dari kasur, dan menatap Gill lekat-lekat dengan tatapan horor.

"Kau tak bohong, kan?"

Ia menggeleng. Aku duduk menjauh darinya, dan sibuk berpikir bagaimana caraku untuk menghindari kelas renang. Huaaa, ini kan baru hari pertamaku, aku gak mau langsung ketahuan! OAO"

"Aaaaargh!"

"Ada apa?"

"Biarkan aku! Memang, kelas renang wajib, ya?" Aku sudah berharap Gill akan menggeleng. Sayangnya, aku meperhatikan dengan horor saat Gill mengangguk.

Oh ya! Aku bisa pura-pura sakit!

"Aduh!"

Gill menoleh. Aku segera naik ke tempat tidur, memakai selimut, dan memasang wajah lemas. Untungnya, hal itu berhasil menarik perhatian Gill.

"Kau sakit, Takeru?"

"Yah... Begitulah."

"Biar kutebak. Penyakit gilamu kambuh?"

Aku refleks melempar bantal kecil disampingku ke arah Gill.

"Aku waras! Tapi tolong bilang ke guru olahraga—"

"—Akashi-sensei?"

"Iya, siapa pun namanya, tolong bilang ke dia kalau aku tak bisa mengikuti kelas renang karena sakit."

Gill mengangguk. "Oke. Aku pergi ya, kelas renang sebentar lagi akan dimulai."

Aku melambai. "Tolong, dan terima kasih!"

_*Cklek*_

"Haha... Aktingku berhasil! Rahasiaku tak ketahuan! Yaaaay! Dewi Fortuna masih berpihak padaku!" Aku melompat dari kasur, dan menari-nari tak jelas di lantai. Syukurlah! Soalnya, saat malam sebelum aku pergi ke sini, aku, Yuuki, Takeru, dan Hikari bertaruh, siapapun yang pertama kali mengetahui rahasia soal penyamaran ini, orang itu harus menjadi pacar salah satu dari kami! Hohoho—

Tiba-tiba handphone-ku berbunyi. Ada telpon masuk. Dari... Hikari?

"Halo?"

"_Akaaariii!"_

"Makasih, kamu sukses membuat telingaku tuli."

"_Aku gak bercandaaaa! Kau tahu apa? Rahasiaku terungkap oleh teman sekamarku!"_

"Kok bisa?"

"_Dia tak sengaja melihat bra-ku menyembul dari dalam tasku."_

Astaga... Kalau jadi Hikari, mungkin aku sudah mati saking malunya! "Terus?"

"_Untunglah dia mau menjaga rahasia ini."_

"Kau masih ingat perjanjian kita berempat, kan?"

"_Oh, yang soal pacaran itu? Hoho, aku tak keberatan kalau harus berpacaran dengan cowok yang mengetahui rahasiaku itu! Dia menarik!"_

"Kau ini tidak jauh berubah dari saat SMP -_-"

"_Hahaha! Kau sendiri? Rahasiamu masih aman, kan?"_

Aku mengangguk. "Yap! Haha, dewi Fortuna masih berpihak padaku!"

"_Huh, kalau begitu, kudoakan semoga rahasiamu juga ketahuan!"_

"Ah, jangan sampai! Ini kan hari pertamaku! Masa sudah ketahuan?"

"_Kalau ternyata itu memang takdirmu? Ahah, sudah dulu ya, aku mau mandi! Bye!"_

"Sayonara, Hikari!" _*Pik* _Aku tersenyum menatap handphoneku. Semoga saja nasibku tidak sama seperti Hikari...

Maksudku, apa tidak memalukan ketika ada laki-laki yang melihat barang pribadi perempuan, walau itu tidak sengaja? Seandainya aku ada di posisi Hikari, aku ingin langsung menghilang dari hadapan cowok itu. Menghilang, dan tak pernah bertemu dia lagi!

Aku berjalan menenteng handuk dan baju ke kamar mandi. Aku juga mau mandi! Badanku capek sehabis main basket tadi siang, bersama teman-teman sekelas! Ternyata, walau mereka semua—tidak semuanya, sih—kadang bersikap gila dan berlebihan, mereka itu cukup menyenangkan juga...

_*Klek* _Aku menutup pintu kamar mandi kemudian segera menyalakan keran _shower. _Aku ingin bersantai sejenak...

================================================="

_**~20 minutes later~**_

Aku membalutkan handuk menutupi tubuhku. Segar sekali rasanyaaa~

Anehnya, saat aku hendak membuka pintu kamar mandi, perasaanku mendadak menjadi tidak enak. Seperti ada sesuatu yang kulupakan, entah apa...

Ah, sudahlah. Kenapa harus dipikirkan? Mungkin itu cuma perasaanku saja.

_*Klek*_

"T-Takeru...?"

Aku diam membisu mendengar panggilan itu. Suara yang sudah kudengar seharian ini. Suara seseorang yang kukenal.

_Horornya, itu adalah suara milik teman sekamarku!_

1...2...3... Tetap tenang...

"G-Gill... Kenapa kau bisa ada di..."

Dan aku tetap berdiri di sana. Diam membisu, berhadapan dengan seorang laki-laki 17 tahun, sedangkan aku hanya mengenakan handuk yang membalut tubuhku ini.

_Apa yang harus kulakukan!?_

============================================="

**Yosh! Hohoho, chapter 2 ini selesai dalam... sehari ._. Sedangkan chapter 3 di fic SPiCa bahkan masih dalam pengerjaan .-. Mungkin karena aku lebih tertarik ngelanjutin fic ini kali, ya? ._.a**

**Tapi SPiCa tetep akan di-update, kok! :3**

**Jadi... Gimana? Baru hari pertama Akari (dan Hikari) udah ketauan, kenapa? Karena aku, authornya, jahat. Hohoho! *Ditendang Akari-Hikari***

**Maaf kalo kesannya jadi terlalu kecepetan... Aku terlalu exited nyelesaian ini fic ._.v**

**Oya, reviews kalian tetep ditungguuuu~~! Jangan lupa ngasih repiuw (?), yak! Ciao!**


	3. Chapter 3: Can You Keep This Secret?

Chapter 3: Can You Keep This Secret?

==================================="

**Maaf kalo chapter ini rada gaje :v Well, enjoy!**

**========================================="**

Aku masih diam membisu di depan Gill. Apa yang harus kulakukan?! Kenapa tiba-tiba dia ada disini?

Hanya ada 1 hal yang bisa kulakukan saat ini. Apa itu tadi? Aah, aku lupa hal apa yang bisa kulakukan! Pura-pura mati? Pura-pura amnesia? Pura-pura gila? Aku harus menyingkirkannya sekarang juga!

Oya, aku bisa berteriak!

"Kyaaa! _Pervert!"_ Refleks, aku berlari dan kembali memasuki kamar mandi. Aku baru ingat kalau aku lupa mengunci pintu kamar! Huaaa!

_*Jduk!*_

_*Syut!*_

"Adaw!" Aku terpeleset x_x

"K-Kau tak apa?" Teriak Gill dari balik pintu. "Ya!" Jeritku, nyaris seperti suara hamster kelindas kereta.

Aku harus cepat-cepat berganti baju! Gyaaa, tak kusangka rahasiaku malah ketahuan, bahkan pada hari pertamaku sekolah! Dewi Fortunaaa, kembalilah berpihak padakuuu!

Aku memakai baju dengan tergesa-gesa karena panik. Sialnya, entah dari mana tiba-tiba muncul kecoa yang melintas, berjalan (?) mendekati kakiku. Ampuun, kecoa itu serangga yang paling kubenci dengan segenap ragaku!

"Ashjklfnaksaim #! *!" Aku melompat-lompat seperti kangguru kehilangan anaknya (?) saat kecoa itu hampir saja kuinjak. Kenapa hewan kecil itu harus muncul pada saat seperti ini?!

Setelah selesai memakai baju, aku buru-buru membuka pintu kamar mandi, dan berlari untuk menghindari hewan—yang anehnya, malah mengikutiku—itu.

Sayangnya, aku lupa bahwa di dekat pintu kamar mandi ada genangan air. Dan bisa ditebak, aku terpeleset!

"Gyaa—" Saking takutnya, aku memejamkan mataku, tak berani melihat apa yang akan terjadi kepadaku selanjutnya.

"...!"

_*Bruk!*_

Lho... Empuk? Apa yang—

"Ah... Maafkan akuuu!" Aku kembali menjerit ketika tahu apa—tepatnya siapa—yang tertiban badanku. Yep. Gill Hamilton.

"Hei! Jangan berteriak terlalu kencang!"

Aku segera berdiri, membantunya bangkit, lalu membungkuk-bungkukkan badan, meminta maaf atas apa yang telah kulakukan kepadanya.

"Maaf maaf maaf maaf maaf! Aku benar-benar minta maaf!"

Dengan memberanikan diri, aku menatap wajah Gill. Huaa, perasaan tadi siang mukanya tak semerah ini! Sekarang kok merah sekali, ya?. "T-Tak apa. Tapi aku ingin tanya... Siapa kau... Dan kenapa kau ada disini? Kemana Akimoto?"

Aku menutupi seluruh wajahku dengan handuk. Aku tidak mau ia melihat wajahku yang sudah seperti kepiting rebus ini! Meraaaah karena malu!

"...Aku... Akimoto Akari."

"Margamu... sama dengan Takeru. Wajahmu juga agak mirip dengannya. Apa kau—"

"—Aku adik kembarnya yang menyamar menjadi Takeru!" Potongku cepat-cepat. Pemuda _blonde _di hadapanku membelalakkan matanya.

"Kalau begitu, laki-laki yang bersamaku sejak tadi pagi itu... Kau?"

Aku mengangguk. "Iya... Takeru, aku, dan kedua saudara kembarku yang lain—"

"Kau kembar 4?"

"Yep. Kami berempat memutuskan untuk 'bertukar sekolah' karena merasa bosan dengan sekolah kami seharusnya. Untuk itulah kami saling menyamar satu sama lain. Kami sudah memutuskan untuk menyimpan rahasia ini berempat saja, tapi ternyata adik kembarku, Hikari, dan aku sudah ketahuan. Jadi..."

"Apa orang tua kalian tidak mengetahui hal ini?"

"Ehm, enggak. Kalau mereka sampai tahu, mungkin kami bisa dibunuh."

"Kau berlebihan."

Aku tersenyum simpul. Entah kenapa, saat aku tersenyum, Gill menutupi wajahnya dengan sebelah tangannya dan berpaling dari tatapanku.

"Kenapa?"

"T-Tak apa."

"Oya! Gill, kau janji akan menjaga rahasia ini dan tak memberitahukannya ke orang-orang?"

"Dan apa yang akan kau berikan untuk membalasku?"

"Aku akan melakukan apa saja asal kau mau menjaga rahasia ini!"

"Oke."

"Janji?" Aku menatapnya tajam.

"Janji."

"Tapi ada satu hal yang harus kutanyakan. Katanya kau mau mengikuti kelas renang. Tapi kenapa belum sampai 1 jam kau sudah kembali?"

Gill menghela nafas pendek. Ia menunjuk jendela. "Kau tidak mendengar suara hujan?"

Aku menggeleng.

"Suatu hari nanti, aku akan mengajakmu ke dokter THT."

"Enak saja!"

"Bisa kau pergi dari depan pintu kamar mandi, Akari? Aku mau mandi juga."

"Bukankah kau sudah mandi tadi?"

"Belum. Kami semua buru-buru berganti pakaian ketika baru 10 menit berenang, tiba-tiba hujan turun. Mana sempat untuk mandi?"

Aku ber-oh pendek. "Oh... Oke!" Aku menuruti kata-katanya dengan berjalan menyingkir dari depan pintu kamar mandi.

"Silahkan masuk ke kamar mandi, yang mulia!"

Gill tersenyum kecil, kemudian menutup pintu kamar mandi.

Tunggu, kenapa tiba-tiba wajahku terasa panas, ya? Aku... agak aneh. /

Aku berlari menuju tempat tidur, dan memutuskan untuk _chatting _dengan keempat saudaraku. Aku memutuskan untuk menyalakan laptop. Yes! Ada Wi-fi di tempat ini! Dan beruntung, ketiga saudaraku sedang online juga!

Aku mulai membuka percakapan baru, dan meng-_invite _ketiga saudaraku.

==============================================="

Chatroom's name: Three BakAkimoto, HELP ME.

Creator:~ ThePrettyAkimoto~

Online: 2

_(~ThePrettyAkimoto~ signed in at 05:30 pm)_

_(HikariLovesKai signed in at 05:30 pm)_

~ThePrettyAkimoto~: Hikari!

HikariLovesKai: Iya, kak?

~ThePrettyAkimoto~: Aku ketahuan!

HikariLovesKai: Hoho, itu akibatnya kalau kau mengejekku! Kau sendiri kena karma, kan? Terus, gimana reaksi cowok yang tahu rahasiamu?

~ThePrettyAkimoto~: Err, biasa saja, sih.

_(TheGreatestAkimoto signed in at 05.31 pm)_

TheGreatestAkimoto: Hey! Akari, Hikari, kudengar kalian ketahuan?

HikariLovesKai: ._.a Tunggu, ini Yuuki, kan?

~ThePrettyAkimoto~: Siapa lagi kalau bukan Yuuki. Cuma Yuuki yang merasa paling hebat antara kita berempat -_-

TheGreatestAkimoto: Yep! Dan benarkah kalian—bahkan baru hari pertama—sudah ketahuan? Kalian ingat kan, taruhan kita waktu itu?

_(HopeToBeAFarmer signed in at 05.12 pm)_

HopeToBeAFarmer: Akari dan Hikari ketahuan?

~ThePrettyAkimoto~: Yep. Dan Yuuki, aku masih ingat.

HikariLovesKai: Iya! Aku gak keberatan kalau harus pacaran dengan cowok yang tahu rahasiaku! Aku menyukainya!

~ThePrettyAkimoto~: Itukah alasan kenapa SN-mu 'HikariLovesKai'?

HikariLovesKai: Yup! Dia sangaaaat menariiik! Mineral Academy menyenangkan! Aku punya banyak teman! Asyik juga menjadi laki-laki! Ah, aku malah ingin pacaran dengan Kai!

HopeToBeAFarmer: Ah, adik kecil kita sedang jatuh cinta rupanya.

TheGreatestAkimoto: Berbeda sekali denganku! Murid di Forget-Me-Not Valley sangat sedikit! Aku juga agak risih menjadi perempuan!

HopeToBeAFarmer: Begitu juga denganku. Kalian masih ingat gadis berambut hitam berkepang bernama Ava yang sering mengajak kita bermain saat kecil?

~ThePrettyAkimoto~: Mungkin.

TheGreatestAkimoto: Ingat. Kenapa dia?

HopeToBeAFarmer: Dia sekelas denganku. Dia terus menerus mengangguku dan mengikutiku sepanjang hari! Aku tahu, saat ini aku sedang berpura-pura menjadi wanita. Tapi benar deh, Ava itu kadang menyebalkan!

~ThePrettyAkimoto~: Aww, _poor _Takeru. Menurutku Ava anak yang manis, kok!

HikariLovesKai: Pokoknya! Yuuki, Takeru, semoga kalian tidak ketahuan, dan rahasia ini tetap aman, ya! Dan Akari, berarti kau harus pacaran dengan cowok yang tahu rahasiamu!

~ThePrettyAkimoto~: Apa...

TheGreatestAkimoto: Ayolah, Akari. Kakak juga akan bangga kalau adik kecilnya sudah mempunyai pacar!

~ThePrettyAkimoto: 'Kakak'? Kita berempat lahir hanya beda selisih waktu, Yuuki -,-

HikariLovesKai: Ngomong-ngomong kenapa nama percakapan kita ini '3 BakAkimoto, HELP ME'? Maksudku, BakAkimoto? Baka kan artinya...

~ThePrettyAkimoto~: Yah, aku berpikir kalau panggilan itu cukup cocok untuk kita, 4 Akimoto. Dan nama BakAkimoto itu terinspirasi dari tingkah bodoh Yuuki dan Takeru saat bertengkar.

TheGreatestAkimoto: Enak saja!

HikariLovesKai: Tapi keren, kok~!

HopeToBeAFarmer: Kembali ke topik! Kalau kau benar-benar jadian dengannya, Akari, aku dan Yuuki akan merestuimu! Kau juga begitu, Hikari!

~ThePrettyAkimoto~: Kalian bukan orangtuaku...

HikariLovesKai: Yay! Makasih, kakak~! *Give virtual hug*

~ThePrettyAkimoto~: ...Aku offline...

_(~ThePrettyAkimoto signed out at 06:00 pm)_

HikariLovesKai: Ah, aku juga! Aku harus mengerjakan tugas Biologi dengan...Popuri, Elli, dan Kai! Ciao!

_(HikariLovesKai signed out at 06:00 pm)_

HopeToBeAFarmer: Yah, aku ikutan deh.

_(HopeToBeAFarmer signed out at 06:00 pm)_

TheGreatestAkimoto: Aku sendiri, nih? Yah... ._.

_(TheGreatestAkimoto signed out at 06:01 pm)_

================================================"

Aku segera mematikan laptopku dengan wajah masih memanas. Hikari sudah menepati janji kami; sebisa mungkin berpacaran dengan cowok yang tahu rahasianya. Sedangkan aku? *blush

Aku _mungkin _menyukainya. Entahlah... Ada sesuatu dari Gill yang membuatku merasa dia berbeda dari cowok lainnya.

_*Klek*_

Aku refleks menjerit ketika melihat Gill berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Kyaa!"

"H-Hei! Kenapa kau mendadak... Oh, maaf!"

"Pakailah sesuatu! Kau lupa kalau aku ada disini?" Pekikku dari dalam selimut. Gill—mungkin lupa kalau aku ada disini—keluar dari kamar mandi tanpa mengenakan apa-apa, kecuali handuk di bagian bawah tubuhnya. Dapat dikatakan, dia... _shirtless._

"Aku lupa kalau kau perempuan!"

"Haha, lucu sekali! Dan aku lupa kalau kau sedang mandi!"

"Aku tidak sedang melucu, Akari!"

Setelah mendengar suara pintu kamar mandi tertutup, perlahan aku keluar dari selimut. Kuambil cermin kecil dari dalam tasku, dan aku memperhatikan bayanganku. Wajahku memerah lagi... Dan ini terjadi tiap aku berbicara, berhadapan, atau sedang di dekat Gill. Padahal tiap aku berbicara ke laki-laki lain, aku belum pernah seperti ini. Apa aku sakit?

_*Klek* _ Pintu kamar mandi terbuka.

"Jam berapa sekarang?" Tanya Gill. Aku melirik layar handphoneku.

"Umm, jam enam sore. Apa gak ada jam disini?"

"Tidak." Jawabnya pendek. Ia berjalan ke meja kecil di samping kasurnya, mengambil handphone, dan berjalan menuju pintu kamar. Aku melihatnya dengan tatapan heran. Mau kemana dia?

"Mau kemana kau?"

"Lihat jadwalmu. Jam 6 sore, saatnya makan malam. Ayo pergi."

Aku segera melompat dari kasur, memakai jaket, dan mengikat rambutku menjadi kunciran kecil di dekat telingaku.

"Kau lebih baik memakai jaket yang tebal, Akari."

Aku menoleh. "Hah? Kenapa?"

"Bahaya kalau... yang lain... sampai melihat..." Gill tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Ia cuma menunjukku dari jauh. Tentu saja aku bingung! Maksudnya apa? Melihat apa?

"Aku gak ngerti. Lihat apa?"

Pemuda _blonde _itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Sempat kulihat wajahnya memerah.

"Coba lihat dan perhatikan... tubuhmu."

Aku—masih bingung—memperhatikan sekujur tubuhku. Tidak ada yang aneh... Penampilanku sebagai laki-laki cukup meyakinkan. Kecuali...

Aku tersenyum riang."Ya ampun! Maksudmu... Da—" Sebelum aku sempat menyelesaikan kata-kataku, Gill terlanjur berlari dan menutup mulutku dengan tangannya.

"J-Jangan selesaikan kalimatmu. Yang penting kau sudah mengerti." Desisnya. Mukanya masih tetap memerah, tapi kali ini lebih parah merahnya XD

Aku mengangguk pelan. "Oke... Umm, Gill? Kurasa kau... berdiri terlalu dekat denganku..."

Gill dengan cepat agak menjauh dariku. "Maaf."

Hening. Kata-kataku tadi langsung menciptakan _awkward silent _di antara kami. Antara kami berdua, tak ada yang berani berbicara duluan. Sampai akhirnya, aku memutuskan untuk membuka pintu kamar.

_*klek*_

"Ayo, Gill! Kalau kelamaan, jatahmu mungkin bisa dimakan Luke!"

Ia menyunggingkan senyum kecil, kemudian mengikutiku keluar kamar. "Si idiot itu tak serakus yang kau kira."

"Idiot?" Aku terkekeh sembari mengunci pintu kamar.

"Yep."

"Tapi kau ingat tadi siang? Luke memakan setengah dari jatah makan siangku!"

"Jangan heran kalau dia kadang bertingkah seperti itu."

Kami berjalan menyusuri (?) koridor beriringan. Aku tersenyum menatap langit malam. Untung Gill—kelihatannya—bukan tipe orang yang suka membocorkan rahasia orang. Kurasa rahasiaku akan aman disimpannya. Tapi kalau dia sampai membocorkannya, sengaja atau tidak sengaja... Aku akan segera merebusnya untuk makan malam. **(A/N: Akari agak sadis ._.v)**

"Gill?"

"Mhm?"

"Kau harus ingat untuk selalu memanggilku 'Takeru' di depan umum, oke? Jangan pernah memanggilku Akari di depan orang lain!"

"Baiklah."

"Dan... hei, apa penampilanku sudah cukup bisa menipu yang lain?"

"Tentu. Kau terlihat mirip laki-laki..yang feminin. Kau sangat berbeda dengan penampilanmu yang kau perlihatkan padaku di kamar asrama."

"Apa itu pujian?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Pujian, ya? Terima kasih!"

"Itu sindiran."

"Aah... Bagaimana suaraku?"

"Cukup terdengar... lebih berat dari gadis-gadis sebayamu. Kurasa bisa menipu mereka."

"Bagus!"

==================================================="

Aku dan Gill duduk satu meja makan dengan Luke, Chase, Kathy, dan Selena. Yah, kami awalnya bermaksud untuk duduk dengan Toby, Calvin, dan Renee. Atau siapapun, asal bukan dengan kawanan Luke. Sialnya, saat kami sedang berjalan menuju meja Toby, Luke 'menyeret' kami ke sini. Dan tadaa, disinilah kita.

"Yo! Gill dan Takeru!" Seru Luke. Gill mengerutkan keningnya.

"Apa?"

"Gill, bagaimana perasaanmu saat akhirnya—setelah dari kelas 10 kau sendirian—kau mendapat teman sekamar?"

"Biasa saja."

"Gak ada perasaan senang atau apa pun?"

Gill kembali menggeleng.

"Takeru!"

Aku menoleh. "Ya, Eehm, Kathy?"

"Hapakwausukamengwendaraikudwa?" Tanya Kathy. Ia bertanya sambil mengunyah, makanya suaranya terdengar tidak jelas.

Aku beralih ke Chase yang duduk di samping Kathy. "Apa dia bilang?"

"Dia bilang... 'Apa kau suka mengendarai kuda?', Begitu."

"Oh, thanks Chase! Dan Kathy, aku SANGAT suka mengendarai kuda!" Jawabku dengan nada _excited. Walau terakhir kali aku mengendarai kuda—itu pun saat aku masih berumur 10 tahun—aku terjatuh dari kuda bodoh itu dan terseret-seret di belakangnya... -_-_

"Bagus! Takao-sensei bilang pada kelas terbuka—"

"Apa itu kelas terbuka?"

"Tiap seminggu sekali, Takao-sensei mengajarkan kita sesuatu di alam terbuka. Kadang bertani, berkemah, dan sebagainya. Dan kelas terbuka itu biasa dilakukan di luar Castanet Academy." Jelas Selena.

"Ooh..."

"Jadi, kata Takao-sensei, di kelas terbuka selanjutnya, dia akan mengajari kita tentang cara mengendarai kuda. Pasti menyenangkan!"

"Lebih menyenangkan juga kelas memasak." Celetuk Chase. Selena menggeleng cepat-cepat.

"Lebih asyik kelas menari!"

"Kali ini aku setuju dengan Kathy. Kelas terbuka-lah yang paling EKSTRIM!" Timpal Luke. Ia dan Kathy ber-high five sejenak. Aku tertawa melihat tingkah mereka.

"Dan kau, Gill?"

Ia nampak kaget saat tiba-tiba aku mengajukan pertanyaan itu kepadanya. "Well, menurutku kelas sejarah dan IPA paling menarik..."

Luke, Kathy, Selena, dan Chase kompak ber-'Yaaaah' panjang.

"Kelas favorit Gill beda, Takeru! Dia lebih suka kelas yang membosankan, panjang, rumit—"

"Ya, itu bagimu, Luke. Menurutku cukup menarik."

"Percayalah, Takeru! Kau akan segera menyukai kelas terbuka! Takao-sensei baik, kok!" Seru Kathy, berusaha meyakinkan. Aku hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan kecil dan cengiran kuda (?).

"Oh ya! Kalian semua pasti pernah menggunakan layanan _chatting, _kan?" Tanyaku semangat. Di luar dugaan, mereka membalas pertanyaanku dengan anggukan semangat juga.

"Ya! SN-ku 'KathyHorsey'! Dan kau, Takeru?"

"Euh..." Aku mendadak bingung harus menjawab apa. SN-ku kan ~ThePrettyAkimoto~! O.o "SN-ku Just_Akimoto!" Aku harus segera menggantinya nanti!

"Kalau kalian, Selena, Gill, Luke, Chase?"

"Dreamy~Dancer," Jawab Selena, sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya padaku. Ya ampun -_-"

"Aku 'EXTREME'!" Pekik Luke, sangat semangat.

"Cari saja 'OrangesBelongsTo_Chase'" Jawab Chase. Aku hampir tergelak mendengar SN-nya.

"Dan kau, Gill?"

"Kenapa kau ingin tahu?"

"Karena aku bertanya padamu!"

"Hah... oke. TomatoLover." Jawab Gill sekenanya. Aku yakin aku sempat melihatnya _blushing _tadi XD

"Kami selesai makan!" Seru Kathy dan Selena bersamaan. Piring mereka kosong. Begitu juga dengan piring Gill, dan Chase, kecuali...

"Luke? Kau belum selesai makan?"

"Aku... sakit perut! Tidak bisa makan lagi!"

Chase meringis. "Pasti karena kau kebanyakan makan puding pisang di kantin tadi siang..."

"Enak, tahu!"

"Tak usah berlebihan juga, kali!"

"Kau tidak mengerti rasanya ada di depan makanan yang kusukai!"

_*Grek*_

"Aku duluan." Gill berdiri dan membawa piring dan gelas yang sudah kosong. Perhatian kami semua tertuju kepadanya.

"Aku juga, deh! Selamat malam, semua!" Aku buru-buru mengikutinya.

"Hei, Gill! Semoga saja kau tidak tidur dalam bersama wanita dalam satu kamar malam ini!" Pekik Luke. Gill menoleh tajam ke arah pemuda berambut biru nan malang—kurasa?—tersebut. Dan itu cukup membuat Luke duduk kemabali ke tempatnya semula, tak berani meledek Gill untuk kedua kalinya.

"Hmm..."

"Ada apa, Chase? Kenapa kau terus memandangi Takeru?"

"...Tidak... Aku cuma... merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh..."

=================================================="

"Akari, mau sampai kapan kau berguling-guling di kasur seperti itu?"

Aku berhenti berguling-guling tak jelas di kasur, dan memandang Gill.

"Aku mau tidur, tapi belum ngantuk."

"Tidak bisakah kau melakukan sesuatu? Kau mengangguku."

"Entahlah, aku bingung mau melakukan apa. Hei Gill, apa kau gak capek baca buku terus-menerus? Ini sudah jam setengah 10 malam, lho!"

"..." Ia diam tak menjawab. Aku kembali sibuk dengan urusanku sendiri. (Baca: Sembunyi tak jelas di dalam selimut)

Tak lama, aku merasa sekelilingku menjadi gelap.

"Humm?" Aku keluar dari dalam selimut, lalu celingak-celinguk sendiri.

"Ooh, kau mau tidur? Selamat malam, Gill!" Ucapku riang. Gill menoleh.

"Selamat malam." Balasnya, sembari menyunggingkan senyum kecil. U-waa, pipiku panas lagi! Aku pasti sakit! Besok aku harus ke klinik! /

=================================================="

**Selesai!**

**Nyaan, Akari gak sadar kalo dia suka sama Gilly, bukan sakit! X3**

**Maap kalo rada gaje! **

**Dan... Nama semua guru di Castanet Academy banyak yang aku karang sendiri ._. **

**Oya, plus, temen masa kecil 4 BakAkimoto yang namanya Ava, itu OC-ku... X3**

**Maaf kalo agak pada bingung, ya! **

**Reviews, kayak biasa, selalu ditunggu! **

**Ciao~!**


	4. Chapter 4: Truth or Dare?

Chapter 4: Truth or Dare!?

========================================"

"Takeru, Gill! Pegang talinya erat-erat!"

Aku mendongak ke atas. Dari atas, Julius mengulurkan tali tambang kepada Gill. Gill menerima (?) tali itu, dan menjulurkannya kepadaku dibawah.

"Takeru! Jangan lepaskan peganganmu!" Seru Gill. Aku mengangguk, dan mengeratkan peganganku ke tali tersebut.

"Kalian tenanglah! Aku sudah mengikat tali ini ke pohon. Aku akan memanggil yang lain untuk menolong kalian! Aku akan segera kembali!" Pekik Julius.

"Kau yakin hal yang kau lakukan itu aman?"

"Yakin, Gill! Tunggulah disitu!"

Kemudian, suara Julius tak terdengar lagi.

"Akari, kau masih hidup?"

Aduh -_- "Hahaha, lucu banget Gill. Tentu aku masih disini."

"Baguslah. Tetap berpegangan."

Setelah itu, suasana menjadi hening. Hanya beberapa kali terdengar cicit burung-burung. Aku menoleh ke bawah. Huaa, jurang! Dalam dan berkabut! OAO

"Gill? Aku... minta maaf soal ini."

"Hmm?"

"Gara-gara aku yang ceroboh, kita jadi begini... Padahal kau sudah bilang berkali-kali untuk berhati-hati di hutan yang lebat seperti ini..."

"Bukan salahmu sepenuhnya, kok. Aku juga salah, lengah mengawasimu."

Apa dia bilang? _*Blush*_

"E-ehm, lupakan apa yang kukatakan tadi." Lanjut Gill.

Tunggu. Apa yang dari tadi ada di tanganku? Kenapa tanganku terasa geli dan sedikit gatal?

Aku perlahan menoleh. Ya ampun. Kenapa hewan itu harus muncul di saat seperti ini?

"Tidaaaak!"

"Akari? Ada apa? Jangan terlalu banyak bergerak, talinya..."

"Ulat bulu di tanganku! Hijau, besar, dan gemuk!" Jeritku lagi. Aku menghentak-hentakkan tanganku ke bawah, bermaksud menjatuhkan ulat terkutuk itu dari tanganku.

"Akari, jangan bergoyang-goyang! Kau mau mati?"

_*Sret*_

Huaaa, tanganku mulai merosot dari tali!

"Gill! Tolong! Tanganku licin!"

Bagus, tangan kananku dihinggapi ulat bulu nan gemuk, dan tangan kiriku terus merosot turun, mungkin karena tanganku licin. Apa lagi yang lebih buruk dari ini? Jatuh dan terjun ke jurang?

Baguslah! Ulat itu sudah pergi dari tanganku, dan terjun bebas ke jurang. Tapi aku baru sadar kalau sekarang aku sudah ada di ujung tali. Hampir tidak ada tali yang bisa kupegang. Aku menunduk. Jurang. Aku tahu ini akhir hidupku. Ampun, kenapa aku harus punya fobia ketinggian? ToT

_*Sret*_

Tanganku terlepas dari tali.

"Akari!"

"Tidaaaak!" Aku pun terjun bebas, sama seperti ulat hijau tadi. Sebelum aku memejamkan mata karena takut & pasrah, sempat kulihat Gill melepas pegangannya dari tali dan ikut terjun bebas, seperti berusaha menyusulku.

"...!"

"Diam. Jangan berontak. Aku berusaha membuatmu tidak panik. Kita akan selamat." Entah bagaimana caranya, Gill sudah berada di depanku. Tangan kirinya memegang erat tanganku. _Ia memelukku._

Aku pasrah. Aku menuruti kata Gill. Tak ada gunanya panik. Aku benar-benar yakin ini akhir dari perjalanan hidupku—dan Gill. Aku tahu, cepat atau lambat, kami pasti akan mati.

"Akari!"

Aku membuka mataku kembali. Lho? Kenapa tiba-tiba... Gill memakai seragam Castanet Academy? Kemana baju santai yang ia kenakan?

"Gill? Bajumu kok—"

"Banguuuuunnnn-!"

============================================="

"—uun! Akari, bangun!"

"Gyaa!" Aku menoleh kesana kemari. Ini... kamar asrama CA?

Di samping kasurku sudah berdiri Gill yang berkacak pinggang. Ia sudah terlihat rapi, memakai seragam CA."Kau mau ketinggalan sarapan? Cepat mandi, lalu bersiap ke ruang makan!"

Syukurlah, itu semua cuma mimpi...

"Hm? Kenapa wajahmu merah? Kau sakit? Jangan pura-pura seperti dulu lagi, ya."

Aku buru-buru menggeleng. _Kenapa aku bermimpi aneh seperti itu..._

"Ini hari Sabtu... Kelas cuma berlangsung sampai jam 12—alias jam makan siang, kan?" Tanyaku sembari berjalan malas-malasan ke kamar mandi.

"Iya. Cepatlah sedikit. Jangan sampai kita telat sarapan, dan telat datang ke kelas bahasa Inggris Sonata-sensei."

"Iya, iya, Gill-sensei..."

"Kenapa kau memanggilku _sensei?_"

"Karena kau penyuruh seperti Motomiya Sonata-sensei..."

"Itu karena aku pedu-!"

Aku menoleh. "Apa?"

Gill menutupi mukanya dengan kedua tangannya, menghadap arah lain, kemudian menggeleng cepat.

"L-Lupakan apa yang kukatakan..."

Aku mengangkat bahu. "Kau aneh."

"P-Pokoknya, cepat bersiap...! Aku tak mau sarapanku di habiskan Luke lagi!"

"Iya..."

==========================================="

_**~Ruang Makan Castanet Academy, 07:15 AM~**_

"Selamat pagi!" Sapaku kepada Owen, Luke, Phoebe, dan Renee yang pagi ini menjadi teman semeja makan (?) aku dan Gill.

"Pagi!" Sahut mereka kompak.

"Hari ini kalian agak terlambat dari biasanya," Celetuk Phoebe. "Ada apa?"

"Jangan ditanya. Aka—Maksudku Takeru ketiduran lagi."

Aku melirik Gill dengan tatapan membunuh. Awas saja kalau dia sampai membocorkannya.

"Kau sudah tinggal di CA selama sebulan, dan kau masih terus saja ketiduran seperti itu? Belum biasa, kah?" Tanya Renee. Luke _nyengir._

"Ren, Takeru kan manusia malam! Kalau istilahnya, kumbang malam!"

"Kumbang malam? -_-"

"Kalau perempuan kan kupu-kupu malam, kalau laki-laki jadinya kumbang malam! Kau laki-laki, kan?"

"Benar, sih ._."

"Aku benar!" Seru Luke, lalu tiba-tiba mencomot sepotong roti dari piringku.

"...Kau lapar? =_="

"Ehm, Phoebe, untuk menjadi seorang laki-laki yang jantan, kau harus banyak makan!" Elak Luke. Ia menoleh ke Owen. "Ya kan?"

"Yah...Gak begitu juga, sih."

Luke berlari keluar dari kursi (?), lalu tertawa heboh."Hoo, makan banyak itu penting! Lihatlah Takeru! Badannya terlalu mungil untuk ukuran seorang laki-la—"

Gill—yang duduk di samping Luke—menatap Luke dingin. Saat tatapan keduanya bertemu, Luke langsung diam mendadak, menunduk, berjalan menuju kursinya, dan duduk diam.

"Kalau kau berkata itu lagi, akan kulempar sendok ini, Luke."

Aku termenung melihat mereka berdua. Gill... berusaha melindungi rahasiaku?

"Tapi memang benar kata Luke. Badanmu terlalu ramping, ya?" Celetuk Owen. Aku terpaksa pura-pura tertawa.

"E...hehehe... Aku memang begini dari lahir..."

"Aneh..." Gumam Phoebe.

"Tenanglah, Takeru! Lihatlah Toby, Perry, Chase, Bo, dan Gill—!"

"—Hey!"

"Mereka semua juga agak ramping!" Ucap Renee sambil tersenyum manis. Aku mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Kau tahu, Luke." Gill mengunyah makanannya seraya menatap Luke. "Seandainya ada penghargaan orang paling bodoh di dunia, aku yakin kau akan memenangkan penghargaan itu."

"Dan Gill, kalau ada penghargaan orang paling pendiam dan dingin di dunia, kau pasti mendapat penghargaan terhormat itu! Ayolah, hari ini kan Sabtu, kelas cuma berlangsung sampai makan siang! Bagaimana kalau kita bermain?"

"Bermain apa?" Aku mencoba bertanya. Sepertinya ide yang bagus.

"Twister?" Celetuk Phoebe. Aku menatap Phoebe dengan tatapan horor 'Kau-mau-kita-tidak-bisa-berjalan-selama-seminggu- karena-keseleo-memainkan-itu?' Yap, kami punya pengalaman buruk memainkan Twister. 2 minggu yang lalu kami memainkan itu. Setelah itu, yang terjadi adalah anak-anak sekelas—termasuk aku—sakit pinggang selama 3 hari.

"Scrabble?" Kali ini Gill yang mengusulkan. Luke langsung menolaknya mentah-mentah. "Otakku bisa berasap memainkannya!" Tolak si pemuda berambut biru tersebut.

"Bagaimana kalau... Truth or dare?" Usul Renee.

"Ooh! ToD? Aku mau!" Sahut Phoebe. Owen mengangguk.

"Usul bagus!"

"Boleh juga."

"Aku ikut!"

"Ayo, kita beritahu yang lain!" Pekik Luke semangat, sambil berlari menuju meja lain.

====================================="

"Jadi...Kita sepakat untuk bermain ToD di ruang santai selesai makan siang nanti?" Aku menyenggol tangan Gill pelan. Ia mengangguk, sambil tetap memperhatikan penjelasan Sonata-sensei di depan kelas. Aku ber-oh pelan. Jangan sampai Sonata-sensei mendengar kami mengobrol. Kalau itu terjadi...

"Luke!"

Aku menoleh. Sonata-sensei dengan cepat berjalan menghampiri meja Luke dan Bo.

"Apa kalian mendengarkan penjelasanku?" Pekik guru kami dengan keras. Bo buru-buru meminta maaf, sedangkan Luke cuma nyengir kuda. Perhatian seisi kelas tertuju kepada meja Bo & Luke.

"_Gomennasai, sensei!" _Tunduk Bo.

"Maaf, sensei! Kami hanya bosan dengan pelajaran sensei!" Tawa Luke. Sonata-sensei menatap Luke dengan pandangan sangat marah. Anak-anak lain memandangi mereka dengan ngeri.

"Akan ada kejadian menarik..." Bisa kudengar gumaman kecil Chase di meja sebelah.

"Luke, kau keluar dari kelas ini sekarang!"

"Eeeh, sensei! Jangan marah-marah! Nanti cepat tua, lho!"

Sonata-sensei diam sejenak mendengar perkataan Luke. "Apa kau bilang?"

"Iya, nanti Sonata-sensei jadi tidak cantik lagi! Kalau mau awet muda, gak boleh keseringan marah-marah!"

Guru berambut coklat ikal itu menatap Luke kaget. Mata biru tuanya membelalak. Entah ia marah atau bingung.

"Kau benar. Kau boleh duduk, Luke," Sonata-sensei menghela nafas panjang, lalu berjalan kembali ke depan kelas. Yang lain melihat Luke dengan kaget. Cowok berambut biru itu mampu meredam kemarahan Sonata-sensei, guru paling _killer_ di Castanet Academy?

_*Plok! Plok!*_

Aku mencari sumber suara tepukan tangan. Dan ternyata, Maya-lah yang sedang bertepuk tangan. Perlahan, yang lainnya ikut bertepuk tangan, termasuk aku. Sonata-sensei tersenyum geli.

"Oke, oke! Ayo kita lanjutkan pelajarannya!"

==============================================="

_**~Ruang santai, 02:14 PM~**_

Semua anak kelas 12-1 sudah berkumpul di ruang ini. Duduk membentuk lingkaran di lantai. Bersiap untuk memainkan truth or dare.

"Ayo kita mainkan permainan ini! Mulai dari Toby, ke Owen, dan seterusnya!" Seru Luke. Toby mengangguk.

"Umm... Chase, truth atau dare?"

Yang dipanggil tersentak. Chase tak menyangka kalau Toby akan memilihnya.

"Dare!"

"Aku menantangmu untuk memakan makanan Maya pada kelas masak Senin depan!"

Kami kompak tergelak. Chase panik mendadak.

"Apa aku boleh menyerahkan ayamku? (A/N:Buat kalian yang belum tahu, 'ayam' dalam ToD berarti 'Pass', tidak menjawab truth atau melakukan dare yang telah diberikan.)

"Oke, berarti ayammu tinggal seekor! Chase boleh pass!" Ucap Luke. Semuanya—terutama Maya—menggerutu kecewa.

"Chase gak mau nyobain masakan dulu, sedikit saja?"

"Enggak! Terakhir kali aku memakan makananmu, aku langsung dirawat di klinik selama 2 hari!" Tolak Chase mentah-mentah. Maya cemberut.

"Oke, ini giliranku, kan? Hmm... Takeru?" Panggil Owen.

Kali ini aku yang tersentak saat dipanggil. "Ya?"

"Truth atau dare?"

"Truth!" Jawabku mantap.

"Kau cewek atau cowok?"

Bulu kudukku berdiri ketika mendengar pertanyaan itu. Aku terpaksa tersenyum, lalu mengeratkan jaket CA yang kupakai, berusaha membuat agar 'itu' tidak terlihat walau pun hanya sedikit. Gill ternyata sedari tadi memperhatikanku.

"Tentu saja dia cowok, Owen," Sahut Gill, cepat-cepat menjawab pertanyaan Owen. Aku tersenyum simpul.

"Kau ini! Aku cowok, kok!"

"Tapi kenapa badanmu ramping?"

"Cukup! Satu pertanyaan tiap ToD! Oke, sekarang giliranmu, Perry!" Seru Luke. Perry dengan gugup mengangguk.

"Hmm.. Gill! Truth atau dare?"

"Truth." Jawab Gill pendek. Perry menyeringai.

"Siapa orang yang kau sukai?"

Anak-anak langsung ribut. Wajahku mendadak memanas mendenganya. Ini kesempatanku untuk mengetahui siapa yang disukai Gill!

"Aku akan menyerahkan seekor ayamku."

"Yaaaah..." Yang lain—terutama cewek-cewek—kompak ber-yaaah.

"Oke, kali ini aku, kan?" Celetuk Anissa. "Bo!"

"Eeh!?" Yang dipanggil memekik ketakutan. Anissa terkekeh."Truth atau dare?"

"D-Dare..."

"Aku menantangmu untuk memeluk siapapun yang kedua kali kau temui pagi ini!"

"A-Apa?!" Cicit Bo. Aku tergelak. "A-Anissa! Orang yang kutemui kedua pagi ini adalah Kathy!"

"Itu berarti kau harus memeluknya! Ayooo!" Tawa Anissa lagi. Bo berdiri, berjalan menghampiri Kathy, lalu memeluknya (!)

"Aww, Bo, biarkan aku memberimu pelukan persahabatan!" Seru Kathy, mengguncang-guncangkan bahu Bo ke kanan dan kiri. Wajah Bo tambah memerah.

"Aku tak bisa bernafas..."

"Ah, maaf!" Kathy meringis kecil. Bo mengangguk—masih dengan wajah merah—dan berjalan kembali ke tempatnya semula.

"Wew, Bo tidak menggunakan ayamnya!" Ucap Renee dengan kagum. Bo menunduk diam. Mungkin malu? Aww, lucunya!

"A-ah... sekarang giliranku... Luke, truth atau dare...?" Tanya Candace. Luke mengacungkan jempolnya seraya berseru, "Dare!"

"Kutantang kau untuk memeluk Chase..." Gumam Candace dengan sangat pelan.

Semua diam.

Diam sampai benar-benar menyadari apa yang dikatakan Candace.

"APA!?"

Aku tergelak.

Phoebe, Maya, dan Renee memekik kencang.

Kathy dan Anissa terkekeh.

Yang lainnya tetap diam ditempat.

"Sepertinya akan ada adegan yaoi yang bisa kita lihat secara gratis disini..." Ucap Gill, dengan nada menyindir. Aku makin tergelak.

"Aku harus melakukannya?! Ayam, deh!"

"Et, gak ada ayam lagi!" Seru Owen. Luke dan Chase menatap Owen horor.

"Kenapa!?"

"Aku sudah mengambil semua ayam-ayam kalian! Kau ingat kan, tadi malam kita sepakat kalau aku yang membuat peraturan soal ToD hari ini?"

"Aargh!" Dengan terpaksa, Luke berjalan menghampiri Chase, dan mengulurkan kedua tangannya. Candace, yang menantang Luke untuk memeluk Chase, terlihat sedang menahan tawa.

"Aku tak sudi memelukmu, Luke. Jujur. Tapi karena ini terpaksa, jadi..." Chase menarik nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya memeluk Luke. Mereka melakukannya sangat cepat. Beberapa detik kemudian, Chase segera melepaskan pelukannya.

"Aaah, aku tak akan mau melakukan itu lagi!"

"Ahaha, sekarang giliranku, ya?! Gill! Truth atau dare!?" Tanya Maya antusias.

"Dare."

"Kutantang kau untuk tertawa keras selama 3 menit non-stop!" Pekik Maya, seraya mengeluarkan sebuah _stopwatch _dari kantung bajunya.

Mata biru Gill membulat ketika mendengar tantangan yang diberikan Maya kepadanya.

"Ayam?"

"Tak ada ayam!" Tawa Luke.

"Aah, oke oke!" Pemuda _blonde _tersebut menarik nafas panjang, lalu...

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Kami semua saling berpandangan. Kathy memperhatikan Gill dengan tatapan ngeri.

"HUAHAHAHAHA!"

"Kau tahu, Takeru..." Renee—yang ada disampingku—berbisik kepadaku, sambil tetap memperhatikan Gill. "Gill lebih menakutkan seperti ini daripada saat ia mengamuk..."

"HEHEHEHEHEHE!"

"Aku merinding..." Gumam Phoebe pelan.

"HUEHEHEHEHE!"

"Gill, kau tahu, kau mulai menakutkan..." Ujar Julius. Gill menatap Julius dengan tatapan membunuhnya, sambil terus tertawa histeris. Murid-murid lain yang ada di ruang santai mulai memperhatikan kami.

"HAHAHAHAHA!"

"Umm, maaf..."

Aku menoleh ke belakang. 2 murid perempuan yang kutebak adalah adik kelasku, berdiri sambil melihat Gill dengan tatapan aneh.

"Ya?"

"HAHAHAHAHAAAHAH!"

"Apa dia... tak apa?" Tunjuk anak yang berambut coklat seraya menunjuk Gill. Aku terkekeh.

"Dia tak apa. Kami cuma sedang bermain truth or dare, kok!"

"HUEHEHEHE!"

"Oh... Kukira ia sakit..." Gumam anak yang berkacamata, lega.

"HUAHAHAHAHA!"

"Hei, Maya! Apa masih lama? Aku merinding mendengar Gill tertawa!" Seru Calvin. Maya menatap layar _stopwatch_-nya.

"Ah, 30 detik lagi! Ayo Gill, tetap tertawa!"

"AHAHAHAKAUAKANKUBUNUHNANTIMAYAHAHAHA!"

"Aku tak tahu apa yang kau katakan, tapi aku kok merinding begini, ya?"

"HUEHEHEHEHEHEHE!"

"HOHOHOHOHOHOH!"

"Ternyata seperti ini kau kalau tertawa, Gill?" Aku mencoba bertanya. Ia membalasnya dengan mengangkat bahu.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Ah!" Maya tersenyum lebar seraya menunjukkan _stopwatch-_nya. "10 detik lagi!"

"NYAHAHAHAHA!"

"10...9...8...7..."

"HUAHAHAHAHA!"

"...6...5...4..."

"HUEHEHEHEEHEHEH!"

"...3...2...1!"

Semua kompak bersorak. "Selesai! Dan ToD bisa kita lanjutkan!"

"Maya... Jangan pernah lagi... Memberiku tantangan seperti itu!" Pekik Gill. Maya tergelak.

"Siapa suruh kau pilih dare! Haha—" Tawa Maya terputus ketika Gill memberinya tatapan dingin dan membunuh.

"Ah, giliranku? Julius!" Panggil Phoebe.

"Aku pilih truth!"

"Kenapa kau berpakaian seperti wanita saat di kamar?"

Julius terbelalak. "Bagaimana kau tahu!?"

"Aku pernah melihatmu keluar dari kamar memakai sweater dan rok mini beserta celana panjang."

"Well, aku memakainya karena itu sesuai mode."

"Walau seperti perempuan?"

"Yep!" Angguk Julius. Phoebe ber-oh pendek.

"Oho, giliranku? Luke!"

"Heh? Tentu saja aku pilih dare! Tantang aku, Selena!"

"Oke, kalau kau bilang begitu... Kutantang kau untuk tidak mengatakan 'EKSTRIM' sehari saja!"

Yang lain langsung kecewa. Segampang itukah darenya?

Tapi ternyata reaksi Luke beda dari yang dikira.

"APA!? Aku tak bisa melakukannya!"

"Ayolah, Luke! Tak bisakah kau diam seperti Gill, sehari saja?" Aku membujuknya. Sepertinya ini akan menarik...

"Ayam?"

"Kau lupa kalau Owen mengambil semua ayam kita?"

"Aargh! Oke, oke! Dan kalau aku mengatakan 'EKSTRIM' sekali saja, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Aku akan membuatmu berciuman dengan Owen."

"APA!?"

"Aku yakin akan ada satu adegan yaoi lagi yang bisa kita nikmati hari ini..." Gumam Gill. Aku mengangguk membenarkan.

"Oke, Oke! Sekarang giliranku, kan? Takeru!"

"Oh?" Aku menoleh ke arah Luke. Luke nyengir. Sepertinya ada yang sedang ia rencanakan...

"Truth atau dare?"

"Dare!"

"Kutantang kau untuk memeluk Gill!"

Semua kompak heboh mendadak. Ya ampun, kenapa mereka senang sekali melihat adegan yaoi? Eh aku kan aslinya perempuan ya -_-

Aku menatap Gill. Mata biru langitnya membelalak. Wajahnya memerah. "A-Apa..."

"Aku ingin sekali-kali melihat Gill yaoi!" Seru Jin dan Julius kompak. Yaoi? Oya, mereka tidak tahu kalau aku perempuan, ya...

"Ayo! Takeru dan Gill!" Pekik Kathy. Di satu sisi, aku _ingin _memeluknya. Tapi di lain sisi, aku agak malu untuk melakukannya...

Dengan agak enggan, aku memutar tubuhku untuk berhadapan dengan Gill.

Dan aku pun memeluknya. _Hangat..._

"..." Dengan cepat aku segera melepasnya lagi. Suasana hening sekali saat itu.

"Ehm, giliranku kan? Jin, truth atau dare?" Chase memanggil Jin.

"Truth."

"Berapa lama waktu yang kau perlukan untuk memanjangkan rambutmu sampai sepanjang sekarang?"

Hening. Pertanyaan Chase tadi malah menciptakan _awkward moment _di antara kami semua.

"Umm, dari saat aku masih di sekolah dasar sampai sekarang..."

"Oh." Chase memperhatikan Jin yang menyisir rambut hitam lurusnya yang diikat di belakang kepala. Memang, rambut Jin lumayan panjang, beda dari yang lain.

"Giliranku? Oke. Julius! Truth atau dare?"

"Dare! Tentu saja, Calvin!"

"Mumpung besok Minggu, hari libur... Kutantang kau untuk memakai baju ala _maid _wanita selama sehari penuh."

"Oke." Diluar dugaan, Julius terlihat biasa saja menerima tantangan itu. Mungkin dia sudah biasa memakai baju perempuan?

"G-Giliranku? Oke. Maya, truth atau dare?"

"Truth!" Pekik Maya. Ia tak mau menjawab dare karena takut tantangannya sadis-sadis seperti sebelumnya.

"Apa ada orang yang kau suka?"

Maya diam sejenak mendengar pertanyaan yang diajukan Bo. Simpel sekali. Maya langsung mengangguk.

"Ah, giliranku!" Kathy bersorak. "Anissa! Truth atau dare?"

"Dare..."

"Kutantang kau untuk memakai bikini pada kelas renang selanjutnya!"

Wajah Anissa langsung merah sepenuhnya. Sementara itu, anak laki-laki langsung heboh bersiul-siul.

"Baiklah..."

"Oh, giliranku, kah? Candace!"

"Y-ya, Renee? Aku pilih... truth..."

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada orang tuamu?"

Candace terhenyak mendengar pertanyaan Renee. Ia belum pernah memberitahu hal ini ke siapa-siapa sebelumnya...

"Orangtuaku... keduanya meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan beruntun... Itulah mengapa aku dan adikku, Luna—"

"Kau punya adik?" Potongku cepat. Candace mengangguk.

"—Tinggal di asrama ini..."

Renee mendadak merasa bersalah menanyakan itu kepada Candace. "Maaf kalau aku..."

"Tak apa..." Candace menyunggingkan senyum manisnya. Entah kenapa Julius mendadak merah mukanya.

"Giliranku!" Aku memekik senang. "Chase!"

"Kenapa aku lagi..." Gumam Chase. "Dare..."

"Aku menantangmu untuk menyanyikan semua yang kau katakan selama sehari ini!"

Pemuda berambut _peach _tersebut diam tak bicara. Kelihatan kaget mendengar tantangan yang kuajukan kepadanya.

"Baik... Maksudku, _~Baaaikkk~~_"

Aku tergelak mendengar apa yang Chase katakan. Hoho, dia harus menyanyikan apa yang ia katakan selama sehari ini!

"Gill, giliranmu!"

"Oh? Oke. Luke, truth atau dare?"

"Truth!"

"Apa kau tahu kalau tiap kau ada di dekatku, aku selalu mendapat sakit kepala mendadak?"

"Aku tahu itu!" Jawab Luke riang. Gill mengangguk.

"Bagus."

Pertanyaan truth macam apa itu -_-

"Giliranku. Takeru, truth atau dare?" Tanya Jin. Kenapa selalu aku -,-

"Dare!"

"Aku menantangmu untuk menjelajahi dan mengelilingi sekolah bersama Gill besok malam!"

Aku dan Gill kompak menatap Jin tak percaya. Kami harus-?

"Ayam?"

"Tak ada ayam!" Tegur Calvin. Aku mengeluh pendek.

"Baik, baiklah..." Aku menjawab dengan pelan. Sebagian dari diriku memang ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama Gill...

"Hohoho! Aku selanjutnya! Perry, truth atau dare?"

"Dare...!"

"Kutantang kau untuk menyanyikan The Disappearence of Hatsune Miku sampai pertengahan lagu!"

Perry memperlihatkan tatapan 'Apa-kau-gila-Chase-itu-mustahil-dilakukan!'

Dengan sangat terpaksa, Perry berdiri, menarik nafas, lalu...

"Boku wa umare soshite kidzuku shosen hito no manegoto dato shitte nao mo utai tsudzuku towa no inochi VOCALOID tatoe sore kison kyoku wo nazoru omocha naraba Sorre mo ii to ketsui Negi wo kajiri, sora wo miageshiru wo kobosu Dakedo sore mo nakushi kidzuku Jinkaku sura uta ni tauori Fuantei na kiban no moto Kaeru toko wa sude ni haikyo Mina ni wasuresarareta toki Kokoro rashiki mono ga kiete Bousou no hate ni mieru Owaru sekai VOCALOID!"

"Perry membaca mantra, ya?" Tanya Candace. Luke membenarkan. Kami semua tercengang mendengar Perry bisa menyanyikan lagu itu dengan lancar dan jelas! OAO

"Kau menyeramkan, Perry... Kau yakin kalau kau benar-benar manusia, bukan Vocaloid?" Tanyaku pelan. Perry meringis kecil.

"Aku manusia, Takeru!"

Toby sudah akan berbicara sebelum seseorang datang menghampiri Candace. Gadis itu berambut pink keriting dan bermata biru tua. Sepertinya aku kenal gadis itu...

"Kak, tolong bantu aku menyelesaikan jahitanku, dong!" Seru gadis itu. Candace mengangguk pelan.

"Umm... Aku harus pergi... terima kasih atas hari ini... Sampai jumpa..." Candace dan gadis berambut pink tersebut berjalan pergi.

"Yah, hari juga sudah cukup... sore. Sekarang bahkan sudah jam 4 sore!" Seru Luke.

"_~Ya, aku juga harus mandiii~~ Lebih baiiik kita sudahi duluuu permainan iniiii~~" _Timpal Chase, masih sambil menyanyikan apa yang ia katakan.

"Oke, permainan ini selesai, ya! Byeee!"

Semuanya berdiri, lalu berjalan pergi. Bubar, bubar!

"Akari, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu..."

Aku menoleh. Gill berdiri di belakangku, kedua tangannya menggenggam erat tangan kananku. Eeh?! _*Blush_

"Y-Ya?"

"Kuperhatikan dari tadi... Apa kau menyukai Chase?"

Aku membelalak mendengarnya. Kenapa dia bertanya seperti itu? Apa maksudnya?

Tentu aku langsung menggeleng. "Enggak. Aku dan Chase... hanya teman. Kenapa kau tanya seperti itu?"

Sesaat setelah mengatakan itu, ekspresi Gill tiba-tiba berubah. Wajahnya tampak sedikit lebih lega. Entah karena apa.

"Oh..."

"Kenapa memang?"

"Tidak apa. Ayo kita kembali ke asrama."

Aku mengangguk, lalu mengikuti Gill pergi.

Besok kami masih punya 'tugas'. Mengelilingi dan menjelajah sekolah pada malam hari. Semoga enggak ada hal aneh yang terjadi!

================================================="

**Selesaaai!**

**Gomen kalau ToDnya garing! OwOb**

**Chapter selanjutnya bakal nyeritain kehidupan Hikari di asrama Mineral High! XD**

**Makasih buat author Sweety Nime yang udah ngusulin soal chapter khusus Hikari! ;3**

**Sekian dan terima gaji *Eh* Makasih, ciao! :D**


	5. Bonus Chapter: Lie

Chapter 4.1: Lie

======================================="

_**~Rose Square, 09:10 AM~**_

"Hikari!"

Aku menoleh. Di belakangku sudah berdiri seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang. Ia tersenyum sambil melambai. Mendengarnya mengatakan 'Hikari' membuatku refleks melompat dan segera menutup mulut gadis itu dengan tanganku.

"Claire! Jangan keras-keras!"

"Tee hee, maaf Yuuki!" Claire menunjukkan jarinya yang sudah dibentuk seperti huruf V.

"Aku bosaaan! Bisa kita pergi bermain?" Pekik Claire lagi. Trent dan Gray kompak menggeleng.

"Kau bisa pergi bermain. Aku akan tetap disini, belajar untuk persiapan menghadapi kelulusan," Ucap Trent. Gray mengangguk menyetujui.

"Lagipula udaranya sedang sangat dingin, walau ini baru musim gugur."

"Gray benar. Kau mau sakit? Lihatlah Hikari—"

Aku meletakkan jari telunjuk didepan mulutku, mengisyaratkan untuk 'jangan keras-keras bicaranya!'

"—Maaf. Lihat Yuuki. Dia diam dan tenang-tenang saja walau sedang bosan."

Claire langsung menggembungkan pipinya seraya memasang mimik aneh.

"Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?" Gray mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Claire menggeleng, dan menjawab dengan nada lesu.

"Gak papa... Abaikan saja aku..." Lirihnya, sambil menatapku dengan mata birunya yang membulat dan berkaca-kaca. Gray memutar matanya ketika melihat Claire melakukan itu.

"Aww, jangan begitu, ah! Ayo deh, kita maiin!" Seruku riang sambil mencubit kedua pipi Claire. Senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya.

"Ayo!" Claire berlari pergi. Gray memandangnya bingung.

"Mau kemana?"

"Memanggil teman-teman lain buat main truth or dare! Kalian juga ikutan, ya!"

"Apa!? -_-"

"Harus ikutan! Kalau enggak, aku nangis nih!"

"Hih, ya sudah sana, panggil anak-anak sekelas! Toh kita sekelas gak sampai 20 orang..."

"Uu, makasih Grayillkins!"

"J-Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu, bodoh!"

Aku dan Trent tergelak melihat mereka, apalagi saat muka Gray seluruhnya memerah!

==========================================="

"Jadi, apa yang akan kita mainkan sekarang?" Tanya Elli.

"Truth or dare!"

"Darimana kita mulai?"

"Bagaimana kalau dari..." Semua orang kompak melirik Popuri. Gadis berambut pink itu menatap balik heran.

"Dari aku? Baiklah... Kai! Truth atau dare!?"

Kai mengedipkan sebelah matanya seraya berkata, "Dare!"

"Aku menantangmu dan Gray—"

"Hah?"

"—Untuk melakukan adegan seperti di drama 'Romeo and Cinderella' episode 89 **(A/N: Itu drama gaje karanganku! XD)**!"

Gray dan Kai saling bertatapan dengan mulut terbuka.

Elli, Karen, aku, Rick, Trent, dan Cliff tergelak.

Mary segera mengeluarkan buku catatan dan pulpennya.

Ann menyiapkan kamera perekamnya yang memang sudah ia siapkan.

"Ayam?"

"Gak ada ayam kali ini!" Pekik Claire.

"-_- Jujur, aku sebenarnya gak pernah mau melakukan ini denganmu. Tapi karena ini perintah, jadi... Ooh, Graymeo (?), aku yakin ini adalah akhir hidupku!" Seru Kai sambil menghambur (?) ke pangkuan Gray alias Romeo. Gray memutar matanya.

"Ah, Kaiderella! Aku sangat ingin kau mati, sayangnya kita sedang dalam drama! Jadi... Kaiderella darling, jangan pergi! Aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu!" Seru Gray tak kalah histeris seraya memegangi wajah (?) Kai.

Ann terlihat sangat serius merekam drama itu. Sesekali ia terlihat menahan tawa.

"Aku harus pergi, oh Graymeo! Tapi aku ingin memintamu melakukan satu hal!" Kai mengedip-ngedipkan kedua matanya dan memasang ekspresi seperti ikan yang sekarat akibat kurang air (?), lengkap dengan memonyong-monyongkan mulutnya. Gray berdesis geli.

"Menjijikan, Kai -,-"

"Jangan selesaikan dulu, Gray! Cepat lanjutkan!" Tegurku. Aku tergelak lagi. Sangat menyenangkan bisa mempermainkannya seperti ini! XD

Gray menatapku tajam, sambil menunjukkan gerakan menggorok leher dengan tangannya. Aku nyengir sambil mengacungkan kedua jariku yang sudah dibentuk 'V'.

"Peace!" Sahutku. Gray menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, lalu kembali menatap Kai.

"Dear Kaiderella! Apa yang kau inginkan, bodoh!? Semuanya akan kulakukan!" Tawa anak-anak makin keras melihat ekspresi muka Gray dan Kai, terutama saat Gray mengatakan kalimat tadi.

"Benarkah!?" Pekik Kai, makin histeris. "Aku memintamu untuk... mencium Trent!"

Semua orang—termasuk aku—memekik kecil.

"Enggak akan!" Tolak Gray dan Trent bersamaan.

"Sampai Yuuki berubah menjadi perempuan pun—" Aku segera memelototi Trent, takut kalau-kalau dia akan keceplosan membocorkan rahasiaku. "—Aku tak akan mau mencium Gray!"

"Siapa tahu kalian akan saling suka setelah itu, kemudian—"

"Kalau kau melanjutkan perkataanmu, Rick, aku akan mencincangmu dengan kapakku secepat mungkin." Potong Gray. Popuri segera berlari menghampiri Rick kemudian memeluknya.

"Jangan belah saudaraku! Dia sudah cukup tersakiti oleh hatinya yang sudah hancur dibelah Karen!" Pekik Popuri. Wajah Karen dan Rick langsung memerah.

"Ah, terserahlah! Yang penting kami selesai!" Seru Gray, tiba-tiba berdiri dan membuat Kai yang tiduran di pangkuan Gray jatuh.

_*Jduk!*_

"Adaw! Bisa hati-hati, gak?"

"Enggak!" Sahut Gray. Kai kembali memonyongkan mulutnya.

"Sekarang berarti giliranku, ya? Yay!" Sorak Ann. "Mumpung sekarang sedang musim gugur... Rick! Truth atau dare?"

"Dare! Aku tak mau kalah dari Gray dan Kai!"

Ann menyeringai. Ia sudah menduga kalau Rick akan memilih dare. "Kalau begitu, aku ingin kau menyapu Rose Square! Semuanya bersih dari dedaunan kering!"

"Hah!? T-Tapi banyak sekali pohon di sini! Itu juga berarti banyak daun-daun kering yang akan jatuh!"

"Batas waktunya sampai besok sore~!"

"A-Ann!"

"Gak ada ayam!"

Rick langsung cemberut. "Oke.."

"Aku selanjutnya? Ooh~ Yuuki!"

Bulu kudukku merinding mendengar panggilan Popuri. "Y-Ya?"

"Truth atau dare?"

"Truth, kurasa..."

"Kau punya saudara?"

Oh, pertanyaan yang simpel. Baguslah!

"Umm, aku punya 3 saudara kembar... Adikku Takeru, Akari, dan Hikari." Aku sengaja menjawab sesuai dengan keadaanku yang menyamar jadi Yuuki sekarang. Memang, anak yang lahir pertama adalah Yuuki, lalu Takeru, kemudian Akari, barulah aku. Aku paling bungsu dan yang paling imut tentunya! XD

"Kembar 4? Wow! Aku baru tahu..."

"Yah~" Aku tersenyum simpul menanggapinya. Popuri mengangguk, lalu menoleh ke Elli.

"Ini giliranmu!"

"Uhm, oke...! Hoi, Popuri!"

"Yaaa!?" Sahut si gadis berambut pink riang.

"Truth atau—"

"Dare!"

"Kutantang kau untuk memotong rambutmu!"

Popuri diam. Mulutnya terbuka lebar. "A-apa!? Elli, kau jahat!"

"Hoho. Harus!"

"Oke..." Jawab Popuri lesu. Elli kembali tergelak.

"Oke, giliranku!" Pekik Claire. Ia tiba-tiba menunjukku. "Truth atau dare?"

"Dare!" Yah, walau aku agak sedikit ragu dengan pilihanku kali ini...

"Kutantang kau untuk sesegera mungkin 'menembak' seseorang yang kau suka!" Seru Claire kencang. Ia melirik Kai, lalu mengedip-ngedipkan matanya padaku. Aah, kode!

Eh sebentar. Disuruh menembak Kai!?

"C-Claire..."

"Harus! Aku kan mau cepat-cepat melihatmu bersama Ka—"

Aku menatapnya tajam. Claire buru-buru menjulurkan lidahnya, lalu menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya.

Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba Ann menepuk bahuku, lalu mengedip-ngedipkan mata birunya kepadaku.

"Okelah, itu bisa... nanti. Pasti akan kulakukan." Aku mengangguk pelan. Claire nyengir seraya mengacungkan jempolnya. "Bagus!"

"Sekarang gilirankuuu!" Pekik Rick. Popuri memberi saudaranya _death glare._

"Gak usah teriak-teriak begitu juga, Rick. Mau ke klinik Tongfang? Dijamin disana bisa nyembuhin penyakit teriak-teriak lo itu." (A/N: Widih, Popuri ngomong 'lo-gue' ke sodaranya... XD *Taboked*)

"Dulu, saya gak bisa tidur dengan lelap. Setelah berobat ke klinik Tongfang, syukurlah sekarang saya jadi gak bisa bangun. Saya sudah bisa tidur lelap, sampai gak bangun-bangun!" Sifat asli Ann keluar. Iseng -_- Pake ngiklan lagi nih cewek -,-

"Gak bisa bangun? Mati dong -_-" Gray memutar matanya.

"Dulu saya suka sesak nafas, setelah berobat ke klinik Tongfang, saya jadi gak bisa nafas. Terima kasih, klinik Tongfang!" Tambah Elli.

"Hoi, jangan pada ngiklan ngapa? Udah cukup iklan ada di TV. Masa iya kalian mau ikutan? Gak laku!" Tegur Kai—yang langsung mendapat timpukan kerikil dari Ann plus Elli.

"Dulu saya—"

"Diam atau akan kulempar barbel ini, Rick." Giliran Karen yang memberi Rick sebuah _death glare _rasa kari ayam spesial (?). Dan entah dari mana tiba-tiba muncul 2 barbel di kedua tangan Karen. Rick menggigil ketakutan.

"I-Iya... Eh, aku belum ngajuin (?) ToD! Ini kan giliranku! Hoi, Gray!" Panggil Rick keras-keras.

"Gue gak budek, Rick. Biasa aja kali, gak usah pake toa juga teriaknya," Desis Gray—yang sebenarnya duduk _tepat di samping _Rick.

"Sori!"

"Gue pilih dare."

"Pas pensi akhir tahun nanti, lo harus pake baju ala tokoh-tokoh Sailor Moon!"

Hening sejenak.

_Krik._

_Krik._

_Krik._

_Kri-_*dilindes author*

"BWAHAHAHAHA!" Tawa anak-anak kompak meledak. Membanyangkan Gray yang _cosplay _jadi Sailor Moon...

"Apa—"

"Gue yakin lo bakalan kelihatan _shota, _Gray! Pensi nanti gue bawa kamera, deh!" Pekik Kai, memotong perkataan Gray.

"Lo apa-apaan, Rick!?"

"Lho, kan lo sendiri yang milih dare. Gue mah gak ikutan~" Sahut Rick santai.

"Udah, terima aja!" Tawa Cliff, seraya menepuk-nepuk punggung Gray.

"Tau ah!"

"Pokoknya lo harus terima, Graaay!"

"Bodo!"

"Kalo enggak, lo harus... _yaoi-_an sama Trent plus Cliff!" Seru Rick lagi. Trent, Gray, plus Cliff saling bertatapan sejenak. Kemudian ketiganya kompak berdiri, lalu mengeluarkan tabiat asli mereka; teriak ala satpam pake toa masjid!

"SAMPAI HATSUNE MIKU JADI PACAR NYATA GUE, GUE GAK MAU NGELAKUIN HAL ITU!" Teriak Gray. Cewek-cewek melongo, termasuk aku. Gray suka Vocaloid? Pfft! XD

"Gray... naksir CV01 Hatsune Miku, si Vocaloid itu?" Tanya Mary tak percaya. Blush! Muka Gray langsung merah semua! Kau pasti buta kalo gak bisa lihat muka Gray yang merah!

"G-Gak! Gue gak naksir program! Gue normal!" Sangkalnya. Ann tertawa lagi, kemudian mendekati Gray.

"Bohooong~ Aku pernah melihat _wallpaper _laptopmu! Gambarnya Hatsune Miku, Megurine Luka, sama siapa tuh, cewek rambut merah rada pink yang bentuknya mirip bor..."

"Kasane Teto, UTAUloid?" Aku dan Claire kebetulan menjawab secara bersamaan. Kami terkekeh.

"Iya! Di gambarnya, mereka bertiga cuma pake bikini-" Ann tidak melanjutkan perkataannya setelah diberi tatapan kematian oleh Gray.

"...L-Lupakan itu..." Nyali Ann langsung menciut melihat mata Gray.

"P-Po-koknya! Gue gak akan mau _yaoi-_an sama Trent dan Cliff!"

"Hih, siapa juga yang mau sama lo, Gray? Gue normal!" Tega Trent. Cliff berkacak pinggang, tak mau kalah.

"Gue juga, ya!"

"Hah, gak salah Cliff? Perasaan waktu itu gue lihat lo lagi duduk di bawah pohon deket Supermarket, natapin foto gitu. Pas gue lihat, ternyata itu foto Rick! Muka lo kelihatan jelas merah pas natap foto Rick! Wuakakak!" Pekikku blak-blakkan. Wuahaha, awet muda nih! Ketawa terus!

"Jangan asal nuduh!" Giliran muka Cliff (dan Rick) yang memanas. Pemuda berambut coklat itu buru-buru menyangkal apa yang kukatakan. Ahah, memang benar, kok! Aku lihat sendiri!

"Lo juga, Trent. Seinget gue, foto sampul Facebook lo juga gambarnya... Sailor Moon digabung sama Hatsune Miku, kan?" Ucap Kai. Yang disebutkan Kai langsung ngibrit pergi.

"Woy! Yah, si Trent malah kabur!"

"Au ah! Gue udahan!"

"Gue juga!"

Cliff dan Gray ikutan ngibrit. Kami—yang masih duduk di Rose Square—terdiam sejenak. Popuri terlentang di lantai sekarang, sambil terus memegangi perutnya.

"Popuri tewas!" Jerit Claire heboh. Teriakan Claire sukses membuat hampir semua anak di Rose Square dan gerbang Mineral Academy menoleh. Ada beberapa anak yang dengan panik berlari ke arah kami.

"K-Kami anggota palang merah! Ada yang tewas!?" Tanya 3 orang perempuan yang kelihatannya kakak kelas kami.

"Aku anggota klub koran! Ada yang tewas!? Berita bagus, nih!" Tanya seorang perempuan yang sigap memegang pulpen dan buku catatan kecil. Apa itu -_-

"Gak ada yang tewaaaas! Claire bercanda! Udah ah! Bubar, bubar!" Popuri langsung berdiri, kemudian berlari gak jelas kesana-kemari, membubarkan sekumpulan anak-anak kurang waras dari kelas 12-4 beserta murid lain yang tak dikenal, dengan gusar. Waduh, Popuri ngamuk =_=

"BUBAR GAK LO!?" Ancam Popuri ke anak yang mengaku sebagai anggota klub koran tadi. Kayaknya dia adek kelas...

"I-I-Iyaa... Senpai! Maafkan sayaaaa! Kami-sama, tolong hambaaa! Kuch kuch hotaheee (?)~~!" Teriaknya sambil ngibrit lari. Karen menatapku, menunjuk gadis klub koran yang sudah menjauh, kemudian membuat gerakan melingkar dengan jarinya di samping kepalanya. 'Itu-bocah-sinting-besok-bawa-ke-klinik-Tongfang-y ok' Pancaran matanya mengatakan itu. Aku mengangkat bahu.

Ah, lebay tuh anak -,-

Au ah. Mending balik ke asrama aja...

===================================================="

Aku dan Kai sudah berada di kamar asrama sekarang. Dan aku sedang... umm... bersiap untuk... melakukan dare yang diajukan Claire tadi. Semoga sikapku gak berlebihan!

"Err... Kai!" Seruku. Aduuuh, aku takut...

"Ya, Hikari?"

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepadamu... Tolong dengarkan..." Nada suaraku berubah menjadi agak serius. Kai kelihatannya tertarik. Dia berjalan menghampiriku yang sedang duduk di kasur.

"Apa itu?"

"...Kaimu." Aku refleks menutupi wajahku dengan bantal. Malu!

Tapi sepertinya Kai tak dengar. Ia menatapku bingung. "Hah?"

"...Aku... menyukaimu!"

Tidaaaak, kata-kata itu terucapkan juga! OAO" Apa yang harus kulakukan selanjutnya?

"Hei Hikari!"

Aku mengintip dari balik bantal. Masih belum berani menatap wajah Kai.

"Ya...?"

"Aku juga menyukaimu! Kau imut, lucu, ceroboh, dan periang! Aku tak menyangka kalau kau akan membalas perasaanmu! Kau resmi menjadi pacarku sekarang!" Serunya. Nada gembira terdengar jelas di ucapannya. Kai tiba-tiba memelukku! OwO

"Aww, Hikariii! Terima kasiiih!" Ucapnya lagi sambil mengguncang-guncangkan bahuku ke kanan dan kiri. Aku tersenyum lega mendengar jawabannya. Tuhan, jangan bangunkan aku kalau ini mimpi!

"Terima kasih kembaliii!" Sahutku. Kai melepas pelukannya, berdiri, lalu berjalan menghampiri pintu kamar.

"Aku harus pergi ke perpustakaan!"

"Oke~! Terima kasih lagi, Kai!" Aku tersipu malu. Kai mengangguk, lalu berjalan pergi.

"Aaah, hari yang sangat indah (?)!" Jeritku, seraya mengambil laptopku, menyalakannya, lalu membuka internet. _Chatting _ah~

========================================="

Chatroom's Name: Tau ah, males –w-

Creator: HikariLovesKai

Online: 2

_(HikariLovesKai signed in at 15:00 pm)_

_(~JustAkimoto signed in at 15:01 pm)_

HikariLovesKai: HAI KAKAAAAK! :D

~JustAkimoto: Tumben kamu online jam segini. Ada apaan?

HikariLovesKai: Aku mau berbagi kebahagiaan! *w*

~JustAkimoto: Idih, lebay ih. Emang apa?

HikariLovesKai: Akuuu... resmi pacaran sama Kai! Ulala!

~JustAkimoto: Apa!? Selamat Hika-chan! Ciee kan, yang udah taken mah... x_x

HikariLovesKai: Sabar yak! XD Nanti Gill-senpai juga lama-lama 'nembak' Aka-san, kok!

~JustAkimoto: Oya, do'akan aku ya, untuk malam ini!

HikariLovesKai: Ada apaan? Jangan-jangan... malam ini bakal jadi 'malam pertama' Aka-san dan Gill-senpai!?

~JustAkimoto: Baka! Jelas bukan! Malam ini aku dan Gill harus menelusuri sekolah bersama-sama. Hmm, semacam hukuman permainan truth or dare, deh. Oya, aku sedang dalam perjalanan ke Mineral Town. Persiapkan kamarmu, karena Akimoto Akari akan datang kesana sekarang jugaaaa!

HikariLovesKai: Iya apa!? BODOOOO...!

_(~JustAkimoto signed out at 15:08 pm)_

_(HikariLovesKai signed out at 15:08 pm)_

================================================"

Yaaah, Akari offline. Dia memang agak mudah tersinggung, sih ._.

Um? Akari mau kesini? Buat apa, ya? Tumben-tumbenan, biasanya dia gak pernah iseng dateng ke sini...

Klik. Klik.

Aku mematikan laptopku. Bosaaaan...

_*Tok Tok*_

Aku buru-buru mengikat rambutku kembali, memakai jaketku, dan berusaha tetap terlihat _shota _(Huuuu! XP). Setelah terlihat rapi, barulah aku membuka pintu asrama.

"Ah, Claire! Ada apa?" Didepanku sudah berdiri sesosok gadis berambut pirang sepunggung dan beramata biru langit. Claire, teman perempuan pertamaku, yang juga sekaligus satu-satunya cewek yang tahu rahasiaku.

"Lo harus ikut gue sekarang!" Seru Claire sambil menarik tanganku. (Ciee, Claire bilang Lo-Gue... X3 *Slapped*)

"K-Kemana?"

"Pokoknya ada yang gawat!"

Claire terus berlari tanpa memperdulikan aku yang ketinggalan jauh di belakang.

"Woy, Claire! Tungguin gue! Emang ada apaan, sih?"

Claire tiba-tiba berhenti, berbalik, melompat, menendang, mengoper bolanya, dan goool! Tendangan yang sempurna!

Bentar. Ini kenapa ada siaran tinju -_- (?)

Ia melompat dan langsung menutup mulutku dengan tangan kanannya. Tentu saja aku bingung. Apa maksudnya ini?

"C-Claire...!"

"Sst, diamlah! Cepat sembunyi di sana!" Tunjuk Claire ke arah kamar mandi perempuan. Aku mengangguk, lalu mengikutinya berjalan ke sana.

"Memang ada apaan, sih?"

"Lo udah jadian sama Kai, kan?"

Blush! Aku mengangguk pelan, sambil sedikit tersipu malu.

"Tau gak? Kai selingkuh!"

"Hah?"

"Eh, tuh mereka! Lo perhatiin, gih!" Claire dengan agak panik menunjuk ke sebuah bangku taman kecil. Yep, sudah ada Popuri dan Kai yang duduk disitu. Aku langsung sigap membuka mataku lebar-lebar. Katanya Kai ke perpus? Kenapa sekarang malah di sini?

"Gue baru tau kalau lo masih _single_, Kai!" Tawa Popuri. Kai tersenyum.

"Gue masih, lah. Emang kenapa? Oya Po (?), Lo tau gak, lo itu menurut gue menarik, lho," Ucap Kai dengan nada menggoda. Telingaku memanas mendengar kata-kata Kai. Jadi...

"Ah!? Makasih..." Jawab Popuri pendek. Kai tersenyum iseng melihat pipi Popuri yang merona merah.

"Gue suka sama lo dari dulu, lo sadar itu?" Kai tiba-tiba makin mendekatkan badannya dengan Popuri. Aku yang melihat itu hampir meledak. Kenapa dia bertingkah begini? Apa dia bohong soal yang katanya dia juga menyukaiku?

"K-Kai... Bukankah waktu itu kau bilang kau menyukai seorang perempuan berambut coklat yang sekolah dan tinggal di asrama ini?"

Aku tersentak mendengar ucapan Popuri. Perempuan berambut coklat... aku? FYI, Popuri belum tahu rahasiaku.

"Heh, gue pura-pura. Bertingkah seolah gue menyukainya, membalas perasaannya. Padahal sih enggak. Cewek gak jelas gitu. Gue lebih pilih lo, Popuri. Lo 100% jauh lebih manis..."

Aku hampir tersungkur ke belakang melihat apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Kai memeluk Popuri.

"Lo mau jadi pacar gue?"

"K-Kai... aku...—"

Cukup. Aku sudah tak bisa menahan amarahku.

"Sst, Hikari! Jangan kesana!" Claire berusaha sekuat yang ia bisa untuk menahanku. Aku tak mengindahkannya. Dengan cepat aku berjalan menghampiri mereka, sambil melepas ikatan rambutku. Biar mereka tahu apa yang ada di antara aku dan Kai.

"_Baka!"_

Kai dan Popuri kompak menoleh. "H-Hikari!?"

"Lo idiot, Kai! Pembohong! Gue gak mau ketemu lo lagi selamanya! Penghianat! Pemberi harapan palsu tau gak lo!?" Aku menjerit sekencang yang kubisa. Biar saja semua murid lain mendengarnya. Aku gak peduli! Biar seantero sekolah tahu kebusukan pemuda bernama Kai ini! Idiot!

"Hikari... dengar.. Gue..."

"Gue gak mau denger lagi! Idiot!" Aku berlari sekencang mungkin. Menghindari si idiot Kai, si sok-polos Popuri, dan Claire. Walau aku gak mau meninggalkan Claire, bagaimanapun juga dia teman baikku...

Aku harus pergi dari kamar terkutuk ini. Aku muak sekamar dengan si bodoh Kai. Lebih bagus kalau aku pergi dari asrama ini saja sekalian.

_*Brak!*_

Aku membanting pintu kamar asrama sekuat mungkin. Bodo amat siswa lain mau berpikiran apa! Kalau bisa, aku ingin membanting si idiot itu sekalian! Dia sudah memberiku harapan palsu! (A/N: Ciee... PHP... X3 *Ditebas Hikari)

Aku menangis sejadi-jadinya. Pokoknya aku harus bisa keluar dari sini...!

=========================================================="

Sementara itu, di tempat lain...

Dua orang berpakaian aneh berjalan beriringan. Yang satu perempuan berambut _twintails_ berwarna _turqoise _super panjang diikat dengan pita merah, dan memakai baju yang beda dari umumnya. Yang satunya lagi cowok berambut biru gelap, bersyal biru—yang juga tak kalah panjang dari rambut Si Twintails—juga memakai baju yang beda dari umum. Mereka kelihatan sedang _cosplay..._

"Aha! Mineral Academy! Ayo Kaito, kita masuk!" Seru Si Twintails riang. Ia melompat-lompat gembira sambil menarik tangan Si Biru. Si Biru—yang dipanggil Kaito—kewalahan mengurus syal plus bajunya yang kepanjangan.

"H-Hei! Namaku Gill Hamilton, bukan Kaito!" Elak si Biru. Si Twintails terkekeh.

"Hehe, kan udah dibilang, khusus hari ini kita menyamar! Aku jadi Vocaloid CV01, Hatsune Miku, dan kau, Vocaloid1, Kaito Shion! Untuk hari ini jangan pernah panggil aku Akari!"

"Tapi kenapa—"

"Kau mau ketahuan Selena, Calvin, Candace, dan Toby yang kebetulan sedang berkunjung juga ke sini? Apa nanti kata mereka kalo lihat aku pake rok begini?"

"Lagian, kenapa sih kita harus menyamar... _Cosplay _pula... Syal rese!" Runtuk Gill pelan."Memang kau enggak ribet tuh, wigmu kan panjang banget?"

Akari kembali nyengir kuda.

"Kan coba-coba sesuatu yang baru! Lagian, dari dulu aku juga pengen banget _cosplay _jadi karakter Vocaloid begini! Soal ribet, aku udah biasa! :9"

"Okelah... Akari."

"Panggil aku Miku!"

"Sampai segitunya, ya? -_- Baik, CV01 Miku!"

"Tau ah, ribet -,- Ayooo! Aku udah kangen Hikari-chan!"

"Kau gak takut ada apa-apa?"

"Aah, gak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan! Tenang!"

"Aku ragu..."

=================================================="

Yep, benar kata Gill.

Sekarang ini, Akari dan Gill tengah kewalahan dirubung banyak murid MA.

"Hatsune Miku! Aku minta tanda tangan!"

"Kyaaaa, Kaito Shion! Kita foto bareng yak!"

"Miku, Kaito, coba nyanyi duet dong!"

"Miku-chaaan! Nyanyiin sesuatu!"

"Kaitoooo, gue suka sama looo!"

Dan berbagai teriakan fans Vocaloid lainnya. Gill terlihat sangat risih dengan semua teriakan mereka. Bersiap, Gill memegang erat tangan Akari—yang tengah celingukan bingung mencari Gill.

"Miku, 1... 2... LARI!" Pekik Gill memberi aba-aba. Akari menuruti kata Gill dan berlari sekencang mungkin, seperti saat ia sedang dikejar anjing.

===================================="

"Akhirnya... sampai juga..." Kedua siswa Castanet Academy ini terengah-engah ketika sampai tepat di depan pintu kamar bertuliskan 'Room 248'. Disampingnya tertempel kertas bertuliskan nama penghuni kamar tersebut. 'Akimoto Yuuki & Kai Pineapple'.

"M-Marga teman sekamar adikmu... Pineapple?" Tanya Gill, masih ngos-ngosan. Akari mengangkat bahu.

"Yep. Aneh memang." Sahutnya, seraya mengetuk pintu kamar 248.

_*Tok tok*_

"Pergi!" Terdengar suara pekikan Hikari yang memang sudah Akari hapal.

"Tolong buka, Hikari! Ini penting!" Akari membalas teriakannya dari luar. Dengan cepat pintu kamar terbuka. Tampak sosok Hikari yang terlihat agak kacau. Mata merah, rambut berantakan, baju tak karuan. Mata Hikari terbelalak melihat 2 orang yang berdiri di depannya.

"K-Kalian... Vocaloid... lha? K-Kamu... Hatsune Miku, si diva virtual... dan kau Kaito Shion, Vocaloid yang sangat menyukai es krim, kan? Silahkan m-masuk!" Ucap Hikari gugup. Dengan santai Gill dan Akari berjalan masuk.

_*Klek*_

"Kalian... Vocaloid asli!?" Nada bicara Hikari berubah. Ada sedikit keriangan dalam suaranya.

"Kami—"

"Tapi tunggu. Miku-nee... Aku rasanya mengenali wajahmu yang tak asing... Hmm... Wajahmu... mirip... Akimoto Akari, kakakku..."

Akari memutar matanya, kemudian melepas wig _twintails_nya yang sangat merepotkan.

"Ini aku, Hikari! Kakakmu!"

Hikari kembali diam menganga ditempat. Cengo =_=

"Akari!? Huaaaa!" Setelah 3 menit diam, Hikari langsung melompat dan memeluk kakak kembarnya. Mungkin terlalu kencang, sampai mereka jatuh dari tempat tidur –w-

"Terus... Berarti kau punya teman seorang Vocaloid!? Wow!" Jerit Hikari antusias. Padahal tadinya dia lagi nangis, tuh -,-/

"Umm, bukan sih... dia teman sekamarku, Gill Hamilton, yang juga lagi nyamar... Gill, kenalkan ini adik kembarku Hikari. Hikari, ini Gill,"Ucap Akari. Gill mengangguk, lalu membuka wignya, memperlihatkan rambut _blonde _aslinya.

"Buat apa kalian berdua menyamar serepot ini?" Tanya Hikari. Gill menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Dibilang apa. Akari... Penyamaran kita terlalu heboh... Kenapa harus jadi Vocaloid, sih..."

"Tapi kita jadi gak ketahuan, kan?"

"Yah, tapi kan repot..."

"Biarin! Yang penting kita sudah sampai!"

Hikari tersenyum kecil melihat Akari dan Gill berdebat kecil.

"Kalian pacaran, ne?"

"E-Enggak!" Pekik Akari.

"Kita cuma teman!" Timpal Gill. Akari tersenyum. Tapi ada sedikit kesedihan di mukanya.

'_Cuma teman, huh? Sayangnya itu benar...' _Batin Akari.

"Oh. Untuk apa kalian kesini?"

"Kau sadis, Hi. Masa kita udah jauh-jauh kesini tapi di- _death glare_ gitu?"

"Moodku lagi buruk, Aka..."

Akari tersenyum lembut, duduk di samping adik kembarnya, dan mengelus kepala Hikari pelan.

"Karena apa? Kau kan baru jadian—"

"—Tolong jangan katakan itu." Potong Hikari dingin. Tentu saja Akari kaget mendengar perubahan nada bicara Hikari.

"Hah?"

Tiba-tiba tubuh Hikari sedikit bergetar. Setetes air jatuh di tangan Akari.

"Hikari?"

"Si idiot itu pembohong!"

"Maksudmu apa...?"

Hikari mengusap matanya, kemudian langsung balik memeluk Akari.

"Kai... teman sekamarku yang 'menembakku'... Bohong. Dia bilang dia menyukaiku. Tapi... aku dengan jelas melihatnya memeluk Popuri! Idiot!"

"Popuri?"

"Teman sekelasku."

"..." Akari benar-benar tak tahu harus bicara apa. Dia takut salah bicara!

"Sabar, ya... Lalu... apa yang mau kau lakukan setelah ini?"

"Mungkin... memberi tahu semua orang soal rahasia ini. Lalu pindah, kembali ke tempatku seharusnya, Forget-Me-Not Valley, dan bertukar dengan Yuuki asli."

"Dan mengakhiri semua yang telah kau lewati selama sebulan ini? Kau mau menyerah?" Nada suara Akari kali ini berubah menjadi lebih tinggi. Seperti mau marah.

"Aku muak melihat muka si bodoh itu! Aku gak mau sekamar sama Kai!"

"Kenapa gak tukeran kamar? Bisa, kan?"

Hikari menggeleng lesu. "Enggak... Jadi... lebih baik aku kembali saja, ya. Lagian, kemarin Yuuki telepon. Katanya dia udah gak tahan pake rok terus -_-a"

"Hah? ._. Yah, kalau itu keputusanmu sih... Kau yakin mau pergi dari sini?"

"Iya deh. Gak apa, kan?" Hikari tersenyum pahit. Akari kembali memeluk erat saudaranya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan teman-temanmu?"

"Aku akan SMS teman-temanku yang tahu rahasiaku. Lalu nanti, aku akan pergi dari sini diam-diam."

"Huff... kalau itu maumu... Asal jangan sedih lagi, ya!"

"Makasih Akari! Aku menyayangimu!" Seru Hikari, seraya memeluk balik Akari.

"Aww, manisnya. Aku juga! Semoga beruntung ya! Jangan kapok jatuh cinta lagi!"

"Enggak akan!"

Gill—yang dari tadi jualan kacang (?)—menepuk pundak Akari. Ia sudah memakai kembali wig birunya.

"Sudah sore. Kau ingat kan, kita masih punya utang dare kemarin?"

Akari menoleh, berdiri, memakai wig _twintails_nya, lalu mengangguk riang.

"Yap, yang keliling sekolah malam-malam itu, kan? Aku ingat..."

"Makanya, ayo. Ini sudah cukup sore. Naik kapal kembali ke Castanet kan butuh lumayan banyak waktu."

"Iya, iya... Hikari, aku pamit ya. Jangan sedih lagi, lho! Kalau kau siap untuk meninggalkan Mineral Town, kapan pun itu, kabari aku! Ciao!"

Hikari tersenyum, membuka pintu asrama, lalu mempersilahkan Akari dan Gill keluar.

"_Arigatou, sayonara!"_

_*Cklek*_

Akari dan Gill saling bertatapan di depan pintu.

"Sekarang, tinggal kabur dari sini tanpa dikerubungi orang dan tanpa menarik perhatian siswa sini..." Desah Gill, kelihatan agak frustasi. Akari tertawa.

"Lebay ah! Kita pasti bisa! Ayo, nanti keburu malam! Kita harus menepati darenya!"

"Tentu. Ayo."

================================================="

**Haihooo! Author gila satu ini balik lagiii! **

**Maaf kalau ada yang gak ngeh apaan itu Vocaloid! **

**Tapi kalau ada yang ngeh.. silahkan bayangkan Akari-Gill **_**cosplay **_**jadi Miku plus Kaito! XD **

**Aku milih mereka nyamar jadi Miku-Kaito.. karena aku KaiMiku shipper! X3**

**Gomen kalau kesan si Trent-Gray-Cliff jadi aneh gitu! XD Apalagi si Cliff XD LOL**

**Makasih buat Sprite-Rainbow yang udah ngusulin biar Gill-Akari jalan-jalan sambil nyamar berdua! Tapi ini bukan **_**date, **_**lho! ;3**

**Oya, ada usul buat siapa yang jadi pasangan Hikari? ;D**

**Ciaaaao~ :D**


End file.
